The More Things Change
by Edward the Pure
Summary: 10 years have passed since the original cast ended their adventures. They are now teachers at DWMA, but that's not who we are focusing on. We focus on a character named Eamonn O'Brien, who for 4 years has been taking out Kishin on his own. OC's accepted.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hello everybody I am so happy to have you reading this. My name, as you all know hopefully is Edward the Pure. We are here to learn about my newest work in progress, a Soul Eater fanfic. I have no idea what the title will be yet so for now it's just going to be the random title, Press L2P. I will definitely change it because I don't want something that has nothing to do with this as the title. If you guys have any clever suggestions, feel free to let me know. I warn you now, this might be my least updated fanfic because I'm getting close to the end of **_**The Wings of Fairy Tail: Titanic Power**_** and I really want to get up to Chapter 10 in Digimon Xros Wars: The Shining Zodiac before I regularly update 2 stories at once. But I said might so this could be a lie. I'll know when it comes true.**

**Eamonn*: Just get started already or else I'll have to put you on ice.**

**Me: '_' OK that may not be possible but best not to anger the fictional OC. So let's get onto the story.**

Chapter 1

*Third POV*

The bell that signaled the end of the day rang and the students went out of class, surprisingly in an orderly fashion. One person, however, was still sitting at his desk staring at the clock. He had inch long, ice blue hair, ice blue eyes, skinny, and skin as white as snow. He had on an ice blue tee shirt with the words, "Some rain on peoples parade, I snow on them" written on the front and a picture of a parade ice sculpture on the back, ice blue shorts with white snowflake shapes adorned all around it, snow white slip-on shoes and a white necklace with many different snowflake pendants and icicles on it. "Eamonn, I'd like you to stay for a minute longer please," his sensei had asked him. He looked down at Maka like he had expected as much.

"Of course Maka-sensei, not like I'm going to have a choice," the teen, Eamonn, said coldly. She gave him a hard stare as he came down the steps leading from his desk to the exit. "So who are the recruits this time?" He asked her. She motioned for her to follow her and walked towards the NOT class.

"Sid-sensei is keeping them in here." She opened the door and Eamonn walked in, only noticing the zombie in the room.

"Sid-sensei, what weaklings do we have today?" Sid gave him a partially angry look and turned to the recruits. One was a male the same age as Eamonn, slightly shorter with long dirty blond hair, orange skin and green eyes. He had a red dress shirt with a black bowtie, black dress pants and red dress shoes. Everything except his skin, hair and eyes were red and black. Next to him was a girl with long back length light blue hair, sea blue eyes, bronze, tanned skin, and a pair of pearl ear rings. She wore an ocean blue tee shirt with bubbles images all over it, mid calf, faded blue jeans and a pair of teal sandals. She looked excited to be there, like always since she was there every time this happened. The third was a male with pure black hair, pale skin with a tan on the top of his fore arms, blood red eyes, ripped jeans, a blue tee shirt that said "Why so blue?" but no shoes. He didn't look like he wanted to be there, like Eamonn. The last one was a female that appeared to be a few years younger than Eamonn. She had long red hair with a silver streak in it, bronze eyes and bleached skin. She wore a red tee shirt with flames on the front, purple pants and green shoes. She just looked like she didn't care to be there.

"As you know you've been Weaponless for 4 years now*. Though you've built up the profile called the Weaponless Meister*, you have to have a weapon in order to get out of this school," Sid said. Eamonn wasn't paying much attention so he just looked like he was. "We have picked out the top Weapons in the school who don't have a Meister. If you can't match your wavelength to any of these guys, you're out of here." Eamonn nodded and the people stepped forward to give their introductions.

"Hi, my names Katelyn Alabaster," the girl at the end started first. Eamonn looked her over, but with no interest at all. She stepped back and the boy next to her stepped forward.

"Call me Nick Pender," he said as he began to sweat. If he was this under pressure than he'd be useless in an actual fight. The boy at the end was next, skipping the bluenette.

"Names Dakota Skyfold, nice to meet you." He extended his hand, but Eamonn didn't shake it. The boy shrunk back into the group. The bluenette began to step forward, but Eamonn held his hand forward to stop her before she started.

"I know your name OK. You've been here for the last 2 years that we've done this. Lilith Aquarius, daughter of a prominent family, blah blah blah. We've been through this and I don't want to work with you." She nodded and slumped downwards. This had been her 18th chance and he wasn't budging at all. "So before I try to choose, who all is a sword?" He asked them. Everyone except Lilith raised her hand. Despite scythe's being the most popular among weapons, the amount of sword Weapons had grown from 1 in 30 to 1 in 2. This group proved those odds wrong and only increased them. "Sorry, but swords aren't for me." They all nodded and walked out with a saddened expression on their faces (except Nick who looked happy). Sid sighed and walked over to Eamonn.

"When are you going to let go of the past and just keep moving forward in life?" He asked the teen. Eamonn shot him a look that could freeze and walked towards the door. "Wait, where are you going? You have to try to match to Lilith's wavelength. Get back here!" He yelled as Eamonn stopped at the door.

"She's a weak POS**. There's no way I'll team up with someone like her." With that he left and headed home. Lilith fell to the floor crying. She had been trying to pair up with him for years and every time she had been called that, a POS. He never used the real term but she understood it.

"Why is he such a bitch?" She asked Sid. Sid however wasn't listening. He was trying to figure out how to break the news to Lord Death. He wanted to have Eamonn partnered as soon as possible, but he didn't want him to have a 37th chance*** since he promised to partner with someone by the 36th time. Lilith, still crying, grabbed her stuff and headed over to her apartment. "I have to go. I'll see you later Sid-sensei." She ran out the doors before Sid realized.

Lilith ran towards the request boards to see what missions were available. Sadly the only one left was the easiest one. 'Look for one Kishin egg in Las Vegas. It will look like a slot machine.' She sighed and heard footsteps. She looked down the hall to see Eamonn walking out of the school and down the stairs. She followed at a distance and he didn't seem to notice her, even though he did at the school.

When they got to her apartment building he turned into it. She was surprised that he lived in the same building but was even more surprised when she found out where he lived. They were neighbors! And she didn't even notice until now. "Yes we're neighbors, bring it up and you'll be put on ice," Eamonn threatened as he walked into his apartment. Lilith just stared at where he had been; shocked that he knew she was there. Tsubaki had taught her the ways of the assassin and she followed every single one of them. She got out of her shock and walked into her apartment.

*Eamonn POV, 1st*

I walked in and sat on the couch. This was literally not worth my time. Swords were all that were there and Lilith. He didn't know what her weapon form was and didn't care. She grew up a spoiled brat who always got what she wanted and had no experience at all. He would be lucky to get anyone at all. Though a thought did occur to him. He hadn't seen her in an actual fight and only stereotyped her. She could be better than he thinks, but probably not. I decided to test it out by following her to the mission she got. She got the weakest one and mine wasn't due until the end of the week. Taking the cost of flight, food, drink and trip back, I'd have enough to go to her venue.

I got up out of my chair and grabbed the guitar on the stand. I turned it over to see the emblem that no one knew what it was on the back. It kind of looked like a fairy but at the same time not. I don't really know. I put it over my shoulders and tune it perfectly. I get into the sound booth so not to disturb any of my neighbors and plug it into my amp. I turn on the CD player and put it on shuffle****. Surprisingly it turns to one of my favorite song, Butterfly by Wada Kouji. He may be Japanese but the lyrics mean nothing to me. I just care about the beat; that's what makes the music good if you ask me.

The song starts and I strum in time with the music. The beat flows from my ears to my hands to my foot. The ears took in the noise, the hands strummed and the foot kept time. It really brought me back to when he was 12. The year everything changed for me. The year that my best friend died by my hands. The one day that I can't let go of.

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X

*** It is pronounced Ay-men.  
>** Piece of shit for those who don't know.<br>*** Lord Death has been patient all this time because Eamonn is feeling guilty for a reason we'll cover later.  
>**** Eamonn always does this after school. He doesn't like IPods so he never bought one<strong>

**AN: And that is it for this chapter. I've decided to do what I've seen the writer of Soul Eater does and have a character interaction thing. So what do you think of how you turned out Eamonn?**

**Eamonn: Thanks for making me look like a total jerk you idiot. (Makes a block of ice over his hand) Eamonn's Chop. (Hits my head)**

**Me: Youch. That's it I'm not giving you the girl you want then.**

**Eamonn: Thanks that's what I wanted. You'd have no one else to use.**

**Izaya: And I'm forgotten here. Thanks.**

**Yuki: Well to be fair you were supposed to be updated today but Edward couldn't fit his precious Izaya into his schedule to write your epicness.**

**Izaya: OK, but that's no excuse. Humans and their lack of time; it really is quite interesting and stupid at the same time.**

**Edward: You called for me?**

**Yuki: Not you Edward the red headed Edward.**

**Both of us: Which one?**

**Izaya: The tall one.**

**Both of us: Which one?**

**Eamonn: The annoying one.**

**Both of us: Which o- Hey!**

**Eamonn: Brought that upon yourselves.**

**Me: Fine. Let's just get on to something else.**

**Edward: Let's. To the OC form!**

**Eamonn: We're not going there.**

**Me: You doubt me? Do you mind Yuki?**

**Yuki: Since I haven't made an appearance in awhile sure. (Freezes Eamonn in a block of ice) Go ahead Edward the Pure.**

**Me: OK. For this I have a few requirements. Yes I know shocker. I need at least 4 other mains (2 pairs) and one staff teacher since I don't want use the awesome characters so I won't mess them up. I know I'm asking for a little much since my only loyal reader is LunarBlaze, who has read all of my stories except The Living Contradiction, which I just trashed anyway so it doesn't matter, and my other partially loyal reader is Fatherfail who has only read my FT fanfic. Not saying that he isn't a good person I just mean that he probably isn't interested in my other fanfic. I guess when you put it like that he is a loyal reader but oh well. I've put him in the loyal category anyway. So without further adu, I hope to get some OC's from you guys. (P.S. If I get a good enough OC I might use them as Eamonn's partner instead of the person I have planned for it)**

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Gender:**

**Appearance:**

**History:**

**Personality:**

**Meister or Weapon:**

**Preferred Partner:**

**Soul Resonance form (weapons' only):**

**Likes:**

**Dislikes:**

**Other:**

**I hope to read some good OC's. I'll let you know the current # each chapter so you can keep up. Until we meet again guys, ciaossu.**

**Eamonn: You guys are dumbasses.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Before I start I'm sorry that I uploaded the wrong story chapter. I was in arush this morningh and didn't even notice. So thank you everyone that told me that I uploaded the wrong story chapter. And with that out of the way, here you guys go.**

**AN: Good morning everybody. I am really impressed here. I never thought that by the first chapter I would have about 10 OC's. They're all so good it'll be hard to decide but I have selected a few that I do like off the bat, you all know who you are. I have gone to the minimum but because I wanted at least 2 pairs I might be adding more. Also none of your OC's will show up here because I'm setting everything up here.**

**Izaya: Why didn't you put up a summary like the one for this story on mine?**

**Me: Good question Izaya. I actually decided to lengthen the story a bit and change the summary to saying currently accepting OC's as well as a good summary. I know that most of you guys don't care about that but LunarBlaze, being the loyal reader as she is, does care. I really hope to get some more OC's for that but if you're not interested don't pay attention to this.**

**Eamonn: Just start my spy mission or I'll flash freeze you.**

**Me: '_' Again, not sure it's possible, but oh well. And I forgot to do this last time. For all of time and space to recognize, I am telling you that I have no rights at all to Soul Eater. I really want to own the rights but sadly I have no way to. Let's just start before idiocy sets in.**

**Eamonn: Too late, you already caused that.**

**Me: -_- Just shut up.**

Chapter 2

*Lilith POV*

I walked into my apartment and put my stuff down on the couch. That jerk Eamonn being my neighbor was definitely a shock, but what do I care. He didn't want anything to do with me so what should I care. He may be very interesting in the appearance department and the personality department, but why do I care? I turn and look over to the picture of my sister I have sitting by my bed. "What do you think I should do Lauren?" I ask the picture. She had died almost immediately after I came to DWMA, and the picture was of her after she became a Death Scythe. She had the same hair as me, deep brown eyes, porcelain skin, shorter than me and purple finger nails. She had on her favorite tank top, a blue one with rain drops on it and her shortest jean shorts. She only dressed like that when she was as excited as possible. I smile at the memories that run back.

I shake my head to remind myself she's not here anymore and I have to take her place. Everything that she had accomplished was expected me. I sat down and pulled out the book I'd been reading, _Beka Cooper: Terrier_. It was getting very good with Beka getting close to finding out who the main antagonist is. I decide to sit down and read before I go.

Time flies by and I realize that I need to get packed or else I'm going to miss my cab. I hurried to my room and packed the clothes I would bring. I thought it would only take 2 days but I decided to pack a few extra clothes just in case. When I was all done I walked out of the apartment, got in the cab and took off to Las Vegas.

*Eamonn POV*

I walked out from behind the bush I had dived behind when she came and put up the icicle I had just brought out. I called for a cab and was on my way following her. Nothing really happened on the way there other than sensing an incredible wavelength around. I just disregarded it since it had nothing to do with me.

I got there, paid the cab driver and immediately started to look for her soul signature. Surprisingly it was right behind me. I turned around and saw she was standing there like she had been waiting on me. "You followed me? What could make you, the great and powerful, go down to see a POS like me?" She asked. I didn't show any emotion and instead just put the icicle from earlier back in my mouth.

"Sid-sensei told me to. I heard Lord Death wanted me to choose you since you were the only non-sword weapon left. But I'm not accepting someone who can't handle themselves. If you can be a Meisterless Weapon I'll accept you. If not, I'll kill you and get things over with, ending your miserable existence," I told her with ice chilling it. She shivered at the harsh tone and tried to shake it off.

"O-o-okay… J-ju-jus-s-t-ust w-w-wa-aw-wat-wat-ch m-me-me." She stuttered out of fear. She was really like him a lot. I wonder how he was doing in the earth. I was brought back when a strong wave came over the area we were. I looked over to see a Kishin that looked like a slot machine. It's body was human but its chest had the spin thing that you tried to get 3 7s on and a lever on his right shoulder. His head was somewhat human but had a coin on his head. He was also very fat. "That didn't take long." She stepped forward and I just watched as she got into a fighting stance.

"Ericson Blake, you are on Lord Death's list for devouring the souls of gamblers and casino owners. Prepare to be brought to justice." She charged forward going straight for an attack. Ericson just watched as she got closer. The slots began to spin, landing on fire spaces. He in haled and exhaled fire like it was just normal spit. Dodged but just barely got away. She charged forward again. This wasn't looking to good for the future, but she wasn't done yet apparently.

When the slots spun again, she sped up and was level with the slots. She delivered a kick and back flipped off of him, which was very agile, but pointless. Or so I thought. At a second look I saw that the slots were going hay wire, spinning faster than before and burning out. "Like it, I can send out my wavelength in the form of water. I can only use it when I kick but it's not too bad if you ask me," she told me, still focusing on the Kishin. Eric noticed the difference and tried to run, but was stopped when Lilith ran in front of him at incredible speeds. She delivered a quick combo of left hook, kick to the stomach, right uppercut and right foot round house. Eric flew backwards and landed in a water fountain.

"I hate getting too easy missions, there's no satisfaction of killing a weakling." She touched the water and it immediately froze into spikes, impaling her target. He immediately changed into a red soul with brown "scales" and floated over the water. She reached for it and picked it up, observing it. "He may have been weak but the quality is very good." She held it too her mouth and began to drink it. It was gone in a matter of moments.

She turned to me with a victorious expression on her face. "So what do you think?" She asked. I scoffed at her. A little splashing wasn't going to impress me, nor her freezing trick.

"If it was that easy I'd have already accepted you." I give her a cold look and she shivers. "Go back to DWMA, report everything and I'll head out on my mission." I turned to the cab I had called during the fight. "I'll be waiting to see what else you have in store." I entered the cab and headed off towards the air port.

I stepped out, paid the fare and went to my plane immediately. I looked over to see that the plane hadn't left yet. The redirect cost extra so I'd have been pissed if it had left without me. I got on and waited for us to get to the location, Afghanistan.

*Afghanistan*

I looked over to see the 20 Kishin I had been ordered to get rid of. "Everyone at once, see what happens," I tell them. They all charge towards me like the mindless beasts they are. "Fools." My wavelength shoots out from all around me, freezing all of the targets. "Absolute Zero Waves." They all shattered and only the souls remained. I pulled out my bag and put them all in it. The Americans better appreciate this. Not many Meisters would have done this.

"Can't believe that only took a few minutes. And Lord Death wants me to weaken myself with that POS; I think I'll take the punishment." I tell myself as I walk to the plane that had landed not even 10 yards away. "And I hope that he doesn't order me to," I add as an afterthought.

I get back on the plane and sleep all the way home. Unfortunately for me, my dream was plagued by his death. The death of my best friend Kieran. If I hadn't stepped in, he'd still be alive.

*Dream*

_"Freak, you don't belong here," one kid said as he threw a rock at a 12 year old boy. He had short brown hair, brown eyes, white skin, a white polo and khaki pants with a belt on it. It was Kieran. Kieran just took it, not doing anything to stop them. I walk over and punch the kid in the face._

_"Leave him alone or else I'll put you all on ice, got it?" I tell them. The boy next to the punched kid punched me and hit me hard with a rock that was conveniently shaped like a club._

_"Don't act all mighty Eamonn. Why don't you go and play with the Catholics, they say your name all the time," he said. And with that I go into a fury of blows at him. The rest of the group behind him join him and beat me up. This time instead of me in front of Kieran, he stands in front of me._

_"Stop already, he's had enough." The same kid from before picked up Kieran by the throat and threw him against a tree._

_"I've had enough of you freak. Just die." He pulls out a knife from his pants and gets ready to stab Kieran._

_"NOOOO!" I yell as an overwhelming feeling fills my body. Kieran stares at me shocked as he starts to change. He turned into a sword with a silver lightning bolt shaped blade, an intersecting lightning bolt guard and a yellow grip. Everyone began to run away after what they just saw. When everything calmed down Kieran turned back into a human and fell to the ground, blood pouring out his ears, eyes and nose._

_*Hospital*_

_A doctor in his late 30s with short black hair walked out of the room that Kieran was in. I was the only one who had stayed to make sure he's alright. The doctor looked over the chart and just sighed. He had some bad news that I wouldn't want to hear. "Your friend died. His soul shattered at the forced change from human to weapon. I'm sorry," he said. I stared at him in horror. I had killed my best friend, my only friend. This was all my fault. "But don't worry, you'll join him soon," the doctor said. That part was new as he stabbed me with a scalpel._

*Plane*

I jumped up with a shock. What was that? Everything acted out like the memory until the scalpel part. What had happened to cause that?

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X

**AN: And we end this here.**

**Edward: *whispers* Don't forget to ask.**

**Me: Right, thanks. I almost forgot I have a question for all of you. I'm trying to put a pole for all of you to decide what the plot should be. But I don't know how. I'm at a total loss on this. If any of you could would you please PM me the instructions on how to do this? If you do, thank you.**

**Lilith: Thanks for the cool screen time Edward the Pure. You really showed off my strength.**

**Me: No problem Lilith. And to the readers I say I'll see you next week and I'll be working non-stop to do the next chapter. Until we meet again on this field of fanfiction, ciaossu.**


	3. Chapter 3

**This is an updated version. Gureifox told me somethnig wrong and it has to be corrected. Only read if you haven't already and if you want to see the error, which is KIT's description. That out of the way, let's start.**

**AN: Yo people I am back for another chapter of Press L2P. Sorry I haven't updated this fic in awhile, multiple things prevented it. First there was the fact that I had finished this but it wasn't on my flashdrive when I tried to upload it the first time and had to rewrite it. It would have been up yesterday but I was extremely tired from Monday to Wednesday so I didn't have the energy to write and instead slept and did homework. And now because Winter Break is either next Wednesday or Thursday, I will not be able to update until sometime in January. Last thing I want to tell you, thanks to Hikari, I was able to put up the poll. If you haven't voted yet you have until the end of the Winter Break to vote. All of your opinions matter to me, even the flames that I get occasionally.**

**Eamonn: Please just start already. No one likes you so why are you even talking this long.**

**Me: If they didn't like me then why would they be reading this?**

**Eamonn: Because they like your work not you.**

**Me: Excuse me while I beat this guy into oblivion. Read the chapter meanwhile.**

**Lilith: Remember, Ed doesn't own Soul Eater, only the OC's he made like me and Eamonn. The OC's picked also aren't Ed's property, they're the creators. And he actually picked out 5 pairs and 2 staff because it was so hard to pick. Anyway, on with the story.**

Chapter 3

*Lilith POV*

I woke up and looked at the time. 7:30, I still had about an hour and a half to get ready. I got out of bed and ate my breakfast. I soon changed into my clothes and ran out the door. It may have only been 8:15 and the trip only took 15 minutes, but I wanted to get to school early. It had been awhile since I last hung out with my friends and I wanted to see how they were doing.

I got to school and went straight into the classroom. Inside I saw a group of 10 people scattered across the room in groups of 2. I walked over to the group closest by the door. It consisted of a girl and a boy. The girl had dark brown, straight, mid-length hair tied up into a ponytail and stood at 5 feet She had on a pair of glasses and wasn't skinny nor was she fat being somewhere in the middle. She B-cup breasts and brown eyes. She wore blue jean shorts that went mid-thigh with a chain hanging from the belt loops, thigh high plain black socks, a light blue off the shoulder t-shirt with a white tank top, and knee high black boots. Her skin was a bit tan, but a light shade. The boy had black-red, gravity-defying spiky hair stood about 5' 11", thin but built like a world-class runner with dark silver eyes. He had on a black shirt with a blood-red 4 point star, a red trench coat with a black heart covered in red fissures set on an upside-down white cross, black ripped jeans, and combat boots. His skin was a deep tan. They noticed that I was walking up to them and waved. I waved back. "Hey Hikari, Rage. How have you two been doing?" Hikari was the first to respond.

"I've been super OK. We just got back from a mission. I was a little disappointed that it wasn't too hard though," she said with a mock sigh to make her point. Rage soon responded soon after.

"Come on, you know you enjoyed it. You were able to get 3 Kishin eggs from that one mission," he joked as he lightly shoved her, getting a light shove in return. I just watched as they joked around. They were a good pair in my opinion.

"I'm sorry I haven't seen you guys in awhile, been busy," I told them, getting a slight look of worry from Hikari.

"You're still after Eamonn aren't you," she asked, though already knew the answer. I nodded.

"I don't know why myself but I just feel drawn to him. Like I was raised to be his weapon. Do you understand what I mean?" I ask. She shakes her head a bit.

"No, sorry. I just don't understand what you see in him." Rage shrugged at the statement.

"Me neither. How could you want to pair up with a jerk like that? He's been rejecting you for how many years now?" He asked. My expression falls a little, but I try to look happy.

"2 years worth of trying to pair him with someone." He nodded and let out a comforting grin.

"Look on the bright side, maybe you'll get partnered with someone actually kind." I nod. He was probably the most caring guy I knew.

"Thanks Rage. I'm going to catch up with everyone else. I'll talk to you guys later." They waved and began talking to each other again as I walked over to a group consisting of 2 boys. One of them was 5'5" with dark gold eyes, flat black hair, and slightly tanned skin. He wore a dark gray shirt with a spiked x on the bottom left, black pants, and brown boots. The other guy was 5'7" with dark green eyes, black windswept hair that moved more towards the left side of his head, and pale skin. He wore a white buttoned up shirt underneath an unzipped black jacket, black pants, a dark gold amulet in the shape of a crescent moon, and light brown shoes. The noticed my approach like the last pair and waved to me as well. "What's up Sora, Daisuke?" I ask them. Sora shrugs a bit.

"Not much. We tried to go on a mission but all of them were gone by the time we got to the request board," Sora said. Daisuke also nods.

"There wasn't even an easy assignment. How come everyone always takes the missions and never leave any for us? Isn't that against the school rules or something?" He asked. I just shrugged at his questions.

"I'm not sure. I don't know the school rules to well. The only ones I remember is no smoking on campus or doing drugs," I told them. They both nod in agreement. "Well I'm going to catch up with everyone else. I'll talk to you guys later." I waved as Sora called back.

"Don't forget, we're all meeting at the café to catch up." I looked back and nodded, walking over to the group of 4 people. It was made up of a fox cub with black and white hair, as well as having two tails, and 2 girls. One of the girls was fairly tall with short brown hair, chocolate brown eyes and pale skin. She had on a blue kimono with an unzipped, red jacket that only reached below her ribcage and brown boots on. The other girl stood at 5' tall and she was also very skinny. She had long straight light blonde hair that reached her hips with side bangs just barely covering her left eye. Her eyes were an icy blue. Her outfit consisted of a short black skirt, a black sleeveless turtle neck top, and black knee-high combat boots. She also had on a black studded belt with a skull on her right hip. "Ayako, KIT, Luka, how have you guys been?" They all noticed I had walked over and shrugged.

"Not bad. Still haven't been able to locate the friend I've been searching for," Ayako said as KIT climbed up onto her shoulder and sat there. KIT made a sound that sounded almost sad. It was kind of depressing knowing that he could understand what we were saying and refused to join in.

"I'm still looking as well. I met him once and he seemed kind of nice. He said he'd come to DWMA when something blew over and be my partner but I'm not sure when that will be," Luka said as she looked at the door expectantly. When nothing happened her gaze came back to mine. She was kind of like me in the sense that she was hoping for a specific person to be her partner.

"I know the feeling, believe me." The last group of people noticed me talking to Ayako, KIT, and Luka. They walked down from the desks in the middle of the classroom and towards us. It was two girls. One of them was of medium height with long black hair to the middle of her back and blue eyes. She had on a long sleeve dark sweater with the signature skull of Death City on the back and Capri shorts. The other girl was of average height and on the skinny side but was very curvy. She had really curly bright red hair that reached just past her shoulder and green eyes. She wore a pink tank top with a green off-the-shoulder sweater and jeans, a silver cross around her neck and brown cowboy boots.

"Lilith! How are you? I thought that you were killed by the Ice Man when we hadn't seen you in so long," the girl with black hair said. The red head looked just as eager to hear an answer.

"No he didn't kill me Nicole. Just rejected me again. But I'm sure that he'll be coming to me next time." I felt like bragging since he saw what I could do in Las Vegas.

"You really should give up on trying to team up with him. I know you feel a tinge of guilt that he's the way he is for some reason but you should just avoid him. I heard that he killed a kid before he came to DWMA," the red head said. I looked at her trying to act surprised, but ended up with a nervous look on my face.

"I-i-is-s th-th-t-tha-at s-s-s-s-s-o Fay," I stutter out. She takes it the wrong way and tries to comfort me.

"It's OK Lilith. If he tries to kill you I'll kill him. No one messes with my friends." She begins to go off on a rant of friendship while I space out, thinking back to that day 3 years ago.

*Flashback, 5 years. Dublin, Ireland*

_I sat in the hospital bed, waiting for a doctor to see me. They had told me that I was going to be OK with only a broken arm. I had fallen down the stairs of my school and landed on my arm. They got everything fixed and released me. I stood in the waiting room and waited for my dad to pick me up. I looked over and saw a boy with short ice blue hair wearing a green shirt and gold colored cargo pants sit in a chair. He looked to be waiting for something. I tried to approach him but before I could a doctor came up from behind me and walked over to him._

_"__Your friend died. His soul shattered at the forced change from human to weapon. I'm sorry," he told the boy. The boy looked at the doctor, tears welling up in his eyes. He seemed to be feeling guilty but I couldn't tell why. The doctor walked away and the boy just sat there, staring at the spot the doctor had been. My dad picked me up soon after and brought me back home. I always wondered who it was I saw, but I found out who it was 3 years later._

*Time skip, 2 years ago. DWMA*

_I sat in class, listening to Maka-sensei give us a lecture on the 'soul.' The door opened and revealed a boy. He had i__nch long, ice blue hair, ice blue eyes, skinny, and skin as white as snow. He had on an ice blue tee shirt with the words, "Some rain on peoples parade, I snow on them" written on the front and a picture of a parade ice sculpture on the back, ice blue shorts with white snowflake shapes adorned all around it, snow white slip-on shoes and a white necklace with many different snowflake pendants and icicles on it. He handed a note to Maka-sensei and she read it over._

_"Class we have a new student here today. Would you introduce yourself to the class?" She asked. He nodded and stood at a relaxed stance._

_"The name's Eamonn O'Brien. I don't have a partner and any Meisterless Weapons that are swords, stay away from me," he said. Almost all the kids were shocked at the cold hint in his voice. I recognized him immediately as the person from the hospital. After that day I swore I'd become his partner to try to help him through his guilt._

*Present Day*

"Hello, Lilith are you even paying attention?" Luka asked as she tapped my head, preparing one of her Luka Chops in case I didn't snap back from that. I looked around and noticed that class was about to start.

"Yeah thanks Luka. I must have spaced out for a second there. We better get to our seats." She nodded and we headed to our seats. Eamonn walked in and sat down at his desk as soon as the bell rang. Maka-sensei walked in the room and sat at her desk. She opened a book and began to read, obviously waiting for something.

After a few minutes the door opened to reveal 2 people walk in. One was a woman of 5'8 with reddish brown hair with black tips tied up in a spiky. Her left eye was green and right eye was yellow with a slit. She had a large chest for how thin she was and wore a standard long shirt with a black vest and green tie, a silver necklace with gear and lightning bolt on it, black slacks and converse with green laces. The other was a man of a very grand style with dark brown hair and green eyes. His face was smooth and comforting. He wore a dark blue cloak, black dress pants, and a pair of glasses that were kept perched in his hair which had been swept back to show his forehead. He let out a shy smile as he entered the room. Maka-sensei noticed them and put her book down. "Class, we are going to have some members of the staff join us for class for a couple of days. Would you like to introduce yourselves?" She noticed there were two and her expression changed a little. "Wait, where's the other staff member? Weren't there supposed to be 3 of you joining us today?" The female nodded her head.

"Yes there were but he caught a bad case of strep and had to stay home for a couple of days. He'll be joining us in a few days though." Maka-sensei nodded and motioned to the class. "And to inform you all of who I am, I am Kitsune Mezurashii. I won't take any smack from you, understand?" She frightened the entire class a little so we all nodded. The man next to her walked forward and began his introduction.

"And I am Archibald Wenner. I hope to see you have a good day as you learn," he said in a quiet voice. He negated the fear that Kitsune-sensei set in and calmed us all down. He seemed very nice so I was glad he was hear. Before we could get any farther though, a knock on the door interrupted the class.

Maka-sensei walked over to the door and retrieved the note the person at the door brought. She read it quickly and turned to Eamonn. "Eamonn, you and Lilith are being summoned to speak with Lord Death now. I'm not sure why but he wants to see both of you now." He nodded and left the room without even waiting for me. I got out of my seat as quickly as I could and ran out the door, apologizing to Kitsune-sensei and Archibald-sensei as I left.

It didn't take long for me to catch up with Eamonn, but when I did catch up he began to run away, so I sprinted after him. We ended up in front of Lord Death's mirror by some incident and waited. He appeared on it and saw we were already there. "You really took the now seriously didn't you two?" He asked as Eamonn pointed a finger at me.

"Actually I was trying to get away from the P.O.S. and learn why you wanted to talk to us without her presence," he said. I gave him a death glare which he returned with his own.

"Well it's good to see that you two are at least acquainted. That will make this a little easier." He said as he cleared his throat. We both looked at him expectantly. I was hoping that I knew what he was going to say as he began to speak. "Eamonn, I want you to pair up with Lilith for a mission." Eamonn's mouth dropped open while a bright smile lit up across my face. Why he was doing it wasn't clear but I didn't care. He'd see how powerful I truly am!

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X

**AN: And that is the end of the chapter. This is a reminder to vote on the poll if you haven't already.**

**Eamonn: And you forgot the most important part.**

**Me: And yes. I need a Meister staff OC. I tried to make one but wasn't very successful. Anyway, I'll be waiting for your responses and I'll be writing over Winter Break so expect a few chapters on this soon after. I'll see you guys all later. Please remember to review if you've read this. I love reading reviews and they make my day when I learn what you guys think of it. And I know I didn't include 1 OC, that's because he's going to appear in a few chapters. I want to thank all the people whose OC's got accepted so here's the list: Fatherfail, FresianFire, GhostRose, GureiFox, Hikari-Angel143, Kitsune Mezurashii, LunarBlaze, Ms. Whatisittoya (anonymous reviewer), and PrankK1ng. I apologize if your OC wasn't accepted. These were just the top picks that I liked the most. Thank you everyone who sent in an OC and I will update this as soon as I can. Until next time, ciaossu.**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Hello people, sorry for the delay for this. I had something happen last week that made me go on a total guilt trip plus I was having writers block and to make things worse I got sucked into new games I got for Christmas. Anyway, away from me so we can focus on the story. I can't believe it's been so long that I have to read my own work to remember what all I did. And to add insult to injury, I was angry at myself for a few minutes before I wrote this. I looked at the poll stats, and one person had to go and upset the balance of them. One of the choices had one vote while 2 others had 4, and that person would have been the decider, so I'm going to try and reset the poll and reduce the numbers to 2 choices so that the same thing won't happen. And I feel like I'm forgetting something here, but what?**

**Lilith: Maybe it was a question?**

**Me: THAT'S IT! THANK YOU LILITH! I almost forgot about this and it was super important. I forgot to put in the OC form to put what you're weapon looks like. Some of you did that so I'm thankful for that, but I just realized this when I was re-reading reviews as well as looking over old PM's to see if I could delete them or not. I'm not going to put who these people are because you know who you are and so do I, for both cases. So if you could either put them in the review or PM them to me, it would help a lot. Unless some people put their Weapon form into the Soul Resonance spot, but I'd like to know who would be reading a Soul Eater fic if they didn't know what Soul Eater is.**

**Eamonn: I believe you had another thing to talk about.**

**Me: That I had written down on a flash card thankfully. There are two important things I must tell you before we begin. First, I'm trying to set up a schedule for updates and I have everything set up for Monday through Wednesday, so Thursday and Friday are either going to be days I don't update or updates for new fics I make or for this story and my FT fic since I'm getting tired of writing it and want it to be over soon, never to write such a long fic ever again hopefully, then switching over to this fic and my Xros Wars fic. I'll find out later, and when I do, it'll be up on my profile for you all to see. And that's good news because that means you guys get more updates on this story than you originally would. But this is my last update for the week. I tried to write chapters for my other fics before the week but I only had time for this one. This week is my finals week, and though I only have 4 technically thanks to a type of concurrent enrollment, two are AP classes, one I can easily do, and the other is in a class that I'm getting ready to get a C in if I don't push hard. Yes I know, C isn't a big deal, but I have a really strict mom and dad who'll ground me just for a C, even in my AP classes, which I unfortunately do have in them. They thankfully don't know yet, but I may not be able to update for awhile after that. And also because I said I'd have an easy final, since it's just making a slide show presentation for Oklahoma History, I believe I may be able to update Thursday morning. If I do, though I want my FT fic done, this is probably what I'll update since I'm getting some inspiration for this story.**

**Eamonn: I believe that you are starting to bore them Ed. Let's start already please.**

**Me: What's the magic words?**

**Eamonn: I really have to say them?**

**Me: Yes, yes you do.**

**Eamonn: Fine. Ed was watching Harry Potter over the weekend and wanted to try this to see if it worked. And because he doesn't want to try it himself he's having me do this. Accio story. … See I-**

Chapter 4

*Eamonn POV*

I just stared at Lord Death like he was mad. Me team up with the POS, I'd rather commit suicide than work with her. The only reason I'd obey was because he ordered it. If he hadn't, then I'd say no way and just walk off. "The two of you are going to Tokyo, Japan to take on a large Kishin that has been causing some trouble over there," he said. If it wasn't him, I'd try to punch his lights out.

"Of course Lord Death, it will be a pleasure," Lilith said as she bowed, a look of joy dancing across her face. I on the other hand wasn't happy about this arrangement.

"Excuse me Lord Death, if I may be so bold as to ask this but," I tried to find the right words but nothing polite came to mind. He looked at me through the mirror, waiting for me to ask my question. "Why are you having the two of us, who are inexperienced in fighting with a Meister/Weapon and who don't know much about the other?" He didn't seem surprised to be asked this question and answered it quite quickly.

"The both of you are going for your individual skills, but when you get to the Kishin you'll have to work as a Meister and Weapon pair. As for your inexperience, you'll be leaving to take care of it at the end of the week and I've made it so Maka will be teaching you how to work with Lilith in her weapon form." I was trying not to look angry but I was close to failing.

"I'm sorry to be so rude in front of you Lord Death, but I refuse to go on this mission with this POS!" I said with my mood evident in my voice. Lilith slightly stepped back in surprise and Lord Death didn't look happy at all.

"Well I'm sorry you feel that way, and I respect your opinion," he said. I looked at him surprised. He was letting me refuse? This had to be some trap. "You don't have to go if you don't want to. The only thing I could really do to you is expel, suspend or hit you with a Reaper Chop, but you wouldn't care about any of that." He then motioned to the table next to the mirror. "I wanted to make sure that you knew that you don't have to be so respectable to me all the time Eamonn. So please take one of these watches." I eyed him suspiciously, but he didn't seem to be lying, so I took one. "Lilith, please do so as well." Lilith followed orders, although I could see tears running down her face. "Now Eamonn, please leave so I can talk to Lilith."

"Of course Lord Death," I said as I exited the room. Why this was I don't know but I at least was happy he wasn't tricking me to work with the POS.

*Lilith POV*

"Did you have to trick Eamonn like that?" I asked Lord Death, who let out a little sigh.

"Yes because otherwise he'd even go against me about picking a partner. The watches you are wearing are very specially designed by Stein himself. He uses them for training people to match their soul wavelengths together easier. By activating them, neither of you can be more than 20 feet from the other. Also when activated, they can only be taken off by a key which Stein has to make for the 3rd time. How he broke 2 keys when he first used these watches on one student is beyond even my infinite knowledge." He then pulled one of his sleeves out of his robe and showed a remote control.

"If Eamonn's wearing the watch, then press the button on the side. If not press one of the eyes. The only way he's taking it off is when you two are perfectly fit together," he said. I nod and look the watch over. It was exactly like the DWMA skull, only with 4 long teeth not 3.

"You can count on me Lord Death!" I bowed and as I left the room I could hear him say something to himself. I may be wrong but it almost sounded like he was saying "Those two are a strange pair. I really need to ask Stein how their wavelengths can be so symmetrically fit together without having worked together before." I was sure I was wrong, but here in DWMA, I think I'm wrong a lot.

*Eamonn POV*

She walked out of the room as I was about to go in there and yell at them for taking so long. I wanted this whole ordeal to be over with already. I had put the watch on while they were in there and it was like Lilith was drawn to it, making sure it was still on. From the corner of my eye I saw her push a button on the watch. I looked at mine and saw no such button. Just what was going on?

To answer my question my watch made a locking noise that didn't sound good for me. I tried to take it off but it wasn't budging. I looked at the POS and made an angry look at her. "What did you do?" I asked her as coldly as possible. She didn't back down though, which was a first.

"I did nothing. Lord Death wanted me to make sure you were wearing the watch before I pushed a button on the side. If I did, it meant you had the watch on so we can't go 20 feet from each other." She said as she pointed to her own watch which was also locked. "Lord Death will only give you the key if you agree to help out with the mission," she told me with confidence. At least something was happening when she was around me now. She seemed to be more confident and superior.

"Fine I'll go with Lord Death's mission, not please take this thing off," I said as I tried to claw it off like a wild animal. She seemed to be watching in amusement.

"Sorry but that's a no by fact. Stein broke 2 keys for these things already and is currently building another one." I gave her a death glare, which she returned with a smile. "Look on the bright side, our seats aren't 20 feet apart!" She began to skip to class as I stood there. When she was far enough though, she just stopped, like there was a force field blocking the way. I walked over to see what the matter was; but as I did she fell forward.

"Guess that's what happens when we try to go farther than 20 feet," I said as she got up with me standing beside her. "So looks like the only way to get back to our original lives is to work together on the mission he wants us to go on." She nodded and we both walked back to class.

The ensuing silence was annoying me so I decided to end the silence, despite my better judgment. "So why is it you only go after me? I mean I'm too good for someone like you both partner-wise and 'partner'-wise," I said as her face turned redder than a tomato.

She looks away and deliberates her answer, trying to word it right. Or I think she is at least. "I was there that day," she said, gaining a confused look from me. "The day your friend died. The doctors just worked on a broken arm I had from falling down some stairs and was waiting for my dad to come and pick me up. I noticed you sitting down, looking sad. I was going to walk over and ask how you were feeling but a doctor was already talking to you about your friend dying because their soul shattered from a forced transformation. When he left you looked so sad and I didn't want you to look that way. But before I could do anything about it, my dad conveniently came in and took me home. I thought that was the last time I'd see you but then I saw you came to our class here at DWMA and made it my personal mission to become your partner, but I was already paired up with another Meister who was really a good friend and fighter, but there was a secret he was keeping from me and I didn't want to harm him anymore so I fake threatened to tell the school about it. I never meant it but I couldn't live with myself if he got hurt anymore than he already was being, or if I was the cause of his death. I don't think I could handle that again." I gave her a look of annoyance. If she had said something earlier than this stuff might not have happened. And also she was making possibly killing someone seem worse than actually causing a person's death. But something in what she last said did in fact sound like she had caused someone to die.

"And may I ask who it is you killed?" She shot a glare at me like it was still a sore subject.

"It was my sister, one month after she had become a Death Scythe. She hadn't even gone on a single mission as a Death Scythe yet. We were heading home from my first day of school. A car nearly ran me over but she pushed me out of the way and took the hit herself. It hit her than kept going, not even slowing down. They just kept going. She didn't even make it 30 seconds later. The last things she told me were to keep moving forward, and that even though she was dying, she would always be with me. She may always be with me, but I feel more alone now than ever before." If I was more sympathetic maybe I'd think about trying to comfort her, but probably not.

"That must be rough, guess I have no room to complain. I'd say sorry for your loss, but in times like this it's best to just forget everything of that part of the past and just keep moving forward. That's the only real way to deal with it," I told her as she gave me a punch to the face, using enough force to get me on the ground.

"Don't you dare say that again. Maybe that's how you cope but I'm not like that. If I forgot my sister then I wouldn't be who I am. My mom was never around and my dad never cared enough to take proper care of us so it was her who raised me. You really think I can just forget that?" She was yelling at me.

"Hmph, whatever. Let's just get back to class and forget this even happened," I said as I began to walk off. She followed at a distance and was mumbling that I was obsessed with forgetting. That's how I kept moving forward, and I'm not stopping the way I live now. Not for some POS or for Lord Death. I live the way I want, and that's just how it is.

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X

**AN: Told you it would work Eamonn.**

**Eamonn: Yes but what about the story Ed?**

**Me: That it's finished for the chapter, they should already know that now that we're having our little character interaction thing.**

**Lilith: Yes but are you sure people are still reading?**

**Me: Yes, yes I do.**

**Eamonn: Well it looks like we may end the week on that.**

**Me: Not necessarily. I said I may be able to update on Thursday.**

**Lilith: And OC stuff is now closed right?**

**Me: Yes, now that I have the last staff OC, who is a Meister, I just have to wait for the poll to be done and I'll be able to write the sixth chapter, which is the first for the first arc. Just hope this story won't turn out to be as long as my FT is. Anyway, as some of you might have noticed the name of the story has changed from Press L2P to The More Things Change. Thanks to the one known as PrankK1ng, I have a new title for the story that has actual plot significance, so I personally thank him. And I made a reference I'm sure at least 1 person will get. If there are more I'll be surprised.**

**Lilith: If you think you know what it is, than take a guess. Guesses really get you really thinking, which we all love. When you think, you actually burn more calories than just standing and stretching. Also it can help get rid of writers block when it gets hard.**

**Me: I really want people who have writers block to pay attention to this part. I'm going to give you guys free advice about it. It may not work for some of you, but I've seen it work for 2 other people for a short time at least. If you get in a rut and you have a certain story in mind you want to write a chapter for, just try some BSing. It allows the creative juices to flow and you possibly have some material to get stuff off of. Pick out what you like the most and see what all the combined parts make together. If the advice works you are welcome. If it doesn't, I'm sorry for wasting your time. And now for the newly designated lines. I had one of my FT OCs do it so it's only fair that I have one of my SE OCs do this one. So with the random number generator, Eamonn, you are now given the lines to tell them.**

**Eamonn: Alright fine, just don't expect much enthusiasm from me you POS's. You know the drill of reading and reviewing so please do so. We will see you later. So until then, ciaossu.**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: This is the update you guys were waiting for. And for once this is a short AN.**

**Eamonn: Awesome job. And I'm surprised you were able to come up with this.**

**Lilith: And I'm going to start things off here. Nothing truly exciting, but does have some plot development and foreshadowing. So with that out of the way, let's get started. And also, unless said so, the POV's don't change.**

Chapter 5

Class finally ended and we both got our stuff together. Lilith was approached by two of my classmates, Sora and Daisuke. From what I could tell, they were supposed to all hang out today and she was apologizing for not being able to come. As I was about to get up to leave Lilith called my name I saw the pair stared at each other confused. I came over and immediately Lilith went on an explanation of what occurred.

"Wow, to think that you were forced into this," Sora told her like I wasn't there. Daisuke looked surprised as well, but I shouldn't have expected anything more. I mean I was probably the most hated person in the class, let alone possibly the school. "So you're taking lessons from Maka-sensei today? Good luck." He turned to me and his face turned to a slightly angry one. "If you do something to her, I swear I'm going to kill you." I looked at him uninterested.

"Actually, I was about to talk to Maka-sensei about skipping today's lesson so that Lilith could hang out with you," I told them. They gave me a look that almost said "What the hell? Who is this guy?" I just let out a slight sigh and decided to explain. "My mom taught me that guilt can affect the resonance of two souls, and if we trained instead of letting her hang out with friends, the amount of guilt Lilith would feel would mess up the training completely." The three friends in front of me were shocked that I was being considerate to them. I wasn't, but I'd just let them think that.

"It seems you remembered the lesson that Maka taught you students today," Kitsune-sensei said as she finished getting her things together. "Don't expect my stuff to be much easier though." And on that note, she left. Archibald-sensei soon left after her.

Lilith and I walked down to Maka-sensei to ask for the first day off, which she allowed. The three friends all shouted for joy at this, but Maka-sensei had said that we'd have to do double the practice the next day to make up for it.

The travel to the location wasn't long and we were there before I knew it. The three of them walked in and I followed at a distance, walking over to a table about 17 feet away from the group of friends who consisted of Hikari, Rage, Sora, Daisuke, Ayako, a baby fox with two tails, Luka, Nicole, and Faylinn. I didn't even try to listen to their conversation as I brought out a notebook from my backpack and began writing random words. I had nothing else to do so I figured why not. I just waited for Lilith to finish her conversations.

*Lilith POV*

We all said our goodbyes as we left the café. I was surprised we were only there for 2 hours since we hadn't seen each other in a week. They all went on missions while I just stayed at school and learned, along with some other Meisters and Weapons. They all took the hardest missions, but Sora and Daisuke were gone for something I didn't know about. I tried to get it out of them, but I couldn't get anything. Everybody had a story to tell of what happened.

But one thing was concerning me: how they reacted to Eamonn being paired up with me.

*Flashback, 1 hour*

_Rage looked over to see Eamonn just sitting there writing in some notebook. "Is there a reason the Ice Man came here? This is the first time I've seen him here ever?" He turned and looked at me like I would know the answer. Everyone else except Daisuke and Sora looked at me like I was supposed to know since they figured I was stalking him. I wasn't, but I was tempted a few times to._

_"He finally became my partner and Lord Death tricked him into it so we can't go 20 ft without the other with us," I told them as everyone but Daisuke and Sora just stared at me shocked. I guess they weren't expecting that._

_"You mean that he is your partner now? What happened to you finding a nice partner?" Hikari said with the same confused expression. I just shrugged my shoulders, not very upset about the fact._

_"It's what Lord Death ordered. We'll be leaving by the end of the week after some lessons with Maka-sensei." Fay got up out of her chair and walked over to Eamonn. I was kind of scared of what she was going to do when she tapped him on the shoulder. He looked up at her with mild interest._

_"If you're going to be Lilith's partner, make sure you don't kill her or else I'll kill you. Got it?" She said to him, without the slightest bit of interest._

_"If she dies, it'll be her own fault, not mine," he told her as he went back to what he was doing and Fay walked back to her chair like nothing had happened. She could be so impulsive at times like these._

_"He is actually neutral about the whole thing," Fay said as she scooted back in. We gave her a confused look silently asking how she could tell that. "He didn't have any tone in his voice and he didn't respond to my threat, so he must not hate the whole idea but at the same time he doesn't like it. Just neutral." I swear every time we estimate her abilities, they are always underestimations._

_"So, he isn't opposed to the idea but at the same time doesn't want to, interesting," Ayako said, KIT curling up in her lap._

_"I agree with Fay that he should be killed if he gets you killed Lilith, and I don't want to have to do that so please be careful," Nicole said. I gave her a confident smile._

_"But if I did that, then how could I have any fun?" I asked her, joking all the way. If I wasn't going to be careful around him I would never have tried to become his partner in the first place._

_"Well I kind of agree with him on one thing: if you die it'll be your fault not his. I've seen him fight and man is he strong. The form is great, the speed is only rivaled by his strength. He wouldn't let you die that easily if he could prevent it," Luka said, being as brutally honest as she usually was. She soon realized what she said and made an apologetic face. "I mean, that is to say, it's not that your weak Lilith. I'm just saying he's stronger than you." I wish I had my own special chop like Maka, Luka and Lord Death, cause if I did then I'd use it on her right now._

_"Anyway, are you guys really not happy about me being his partner?" I asked them all and they all gave me a nod._

_"I mean seriously, you know his rep. Trouble maker, genius, the Black*Star of our generation, and to top it off he doesn't care about anyone. Would you be happy if any of us teamed up with someone like that?" Sora asked. I shook my head sadly. I wondered how our friendship would handle this._

_"But on the bright side, at least you got what you wanted. If it bites you later, just let us know," Daisuke said. I gave him a slight nod, still thinking about how this would affect all of us._

*Back to present*

I bumped into Eamonn and hadn't even noticed he had stopped. Before I apologized I realized we were in front of our apartments. "One of us will have to stay in the other's apartment for the week or switch every week," he said as he seemed to assess the situation. Personally I didn't want him to stay in my house so I decided to make the move to answer.

"How about I stay in your house for the week? I mean my apartment doesn't have any place to sleep other than my bed which I'm sure you don't want to sleep in with me in the same bed. Especially since it's a one person bed," I told him as he gave me a slightly annoyed look on his face but it held some understanding. He nodded and we stepped into his apartment. I was astonished at the look of the place. His couch was facing the window on the opposite wall and the television was mounted above the window. The kitchen was located relatively close being only to the couch's left. To the right were two doors. One was labeled bed and the other was labeled sound booth. The bathroom was directly to the right of the person who walked in.

"I know it's not very homely, so just deal with it." He walked over to the door labeled sound booth and turned before opening. "Don't bother me while I'm in here." And with that he walked in and I just stood outside listening to him play. It sounded familiar but I couldn't make out the lyrics very well but when the guitar started to play, I knew exactly what it was; Doubt & Trust by Access. It was a good song but everything was drowned out by the guitar.

When he came out of the room I was sitting on the couch singing the tune to myself, right near the end. "Hikari no moto yami wa umare, Shinjitsu wa itsuwari ni yureru, Kokoro wo tsukisasu." Before I could continue though, he tapped me on the shoulder and snapped me out of my thoughts.

"How are you able to sing those lyrics in such quick time and pull off the voice perfectly? Not to mention you weren't even looking at something while singing those lyrics," he said stunned at my performance.

"I never went on a mission until the day you followed me and during my free time when not doing homework, I often practice singing music from anime I watch. Or if that doesn't decrease the boredom I increase the challenge by singing in synch with them." He looks impressed but at the same time slightly not.

"Well, you have a talented voice for certain, and you have great memory as well." He stared out the window for a second before coming back to reality. "I want to test this ability of yours since we don't have anything to do today." He got up and walked into the booth. I followed soon after and saw that it was small. It had a wall with a Gibson Flying V guitar on the far wall. It looked kind of old though, almost like an artifact. But that couldn't be possible. He put some sort of device in a desk by the door as I walked in.

He put a CD in the CD player on the opposite side of the room and put on the guitar. "I'll play a song and you have to guess what it is as well as sing the opening lyrics." I nod and prepare for him to start. When he does I instantly knew who it was.

"Target by Wada Koji." When he ended the opening I began to sing my lines. "Full Speed de mawari hajimeta Story, akaku daichi someageru." He stopped and so did I.

"Impressive, not many know that song. Here's another one." He played notes that seemed to belong to an acoustic part and got thinking instantly. Very soon though it changed to a electric guitar part and it hit me.

"Listen to the Stereo by Going Underground." He hit the end of the opening and I started my lines. "Listen to the Stereo, Tonight, Tonight, Tonight, Head-o-phone nara sutechimatte mou! Listen to the Stereo, Around, Around, Around, Hayaku, Let's Play Again!" And he ended it there.

"Very good. And to end things off," he said he played a few notes. "I'm going to play a few notes and you're going to start us off with the correct song." He played the notes and I knew what it was immediately.

"Change nabikanai nagasarenai yo, ima kanjirou koto ni sunao de itai no, Change nando demo umare kawaru no kanashimi mo dakishimete hashiridasu yo." And I ended and he ended as well. Obviously impressed. "chAngE by Miwa."

"Very nice, but I'll show you some real skill." Before I could ask what he was talking about, he started playing again. When the right point came up, he began to sing. "Yume no tsuzuki, Oikakete ita hazu nano ni, Magarikunetta hosoi michi, Hito ni tsumazuku." He began to speed up as he reached the next lines. "Ano koro mitai ni tte, Modoritai wakejanai no, Nakushite kita sora wo, Sagashiteru, Wakattekuremasu you ni, Gisei ni natta you na, Kanashii kao wa yamete yo." He stopped there, barely out of breath.

"Wow that was good. I haven't even mastered again by Yui yet." I complement him as he just looks at me impressed.

"Looks like you have some talent in you. Well, how about we do some practice as a band until it's time to go to sleep," he said while I nodded happy at the idea. We practiced for longer than we intended and fell asleep in the room.

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X

**AN: And at that we end it. I'm really proud of myself about this. It showed the OC's disapproval of Eamonn and Lilith and Eamonn growing close together. Just so you know, the commas in the songs, written in romanji, represents change in verse.**

**Lilith: And he actually picked these songs at random. Each one went to a random anime that Ed learned about via YouTube and a rhythm game known as osu! Not OSU like the university, just simply, osu!**

**Eamonn: The anime matches are as followed: Doubt & Trust: Man, Target: Digimon Adventure 02, Listen to the Stereo: Katekyo Hitman Reborn!, chAngE: Bleach, and finally again: Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood. Ed and us have seen and read all of the following except Man and Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood. Why there are songs here will be revealed later but for now, let's get to the most important facts.**

**Me: Correct. I couldn't figure out how to fix the poll to reset it, so I'm going to have to bring the entire poll down then put it back up all over again. If you were trying to vote and couldn't this is why. I'm doing this after I update this so don't worry about it too much. It should be worked out soon. And I have 2 semester finals (aka midterms, we just call them finals) to finish and I'll be trying to work on the next few chapters after the poll results come in by the end of next week.**

**Lilith: Didn't you have something to say involving Maka-sensei and us?**

**Me: Oh that's right. I'm not including the training since I'm trying to shorten the amount of chapters so that I won't make a possibly 60 chapter work like my FT is about to become.**

**Eamonn: And to end it off, Ed has something to say personally.**

**Me: Yes, yes I do. This is not important but it is important to me. Each and every one of you readers who review, it really makes me happy to know that people are really enjoying my work and that you take the time out of your lives to let me know how I do. It really touches my heart to see so many of you guys enjoying this. I guess trial and error does work sometimes. So again, thank you. And if I made your OC's OOC, don't be afraid to speak out. Having stuff like that happen really makes me feel like you care about the story and the OC's. Their all wonderful and fun to write like all OC's I write, some more than others, but I like them all equally. Anyway, on a side note to end this off, let it be known that it is very addictive to say anyway. And on that bombshell, I bid you a good day and I'll see you all soon hopefully.**

**Eamonn: You know the drill of reading and reviewing so please do so. We will see you later. So until then, ciaossu.**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Hello my readers, it is the one and only whoever I am. If you don't know my name then you can find it at the top, whether you're reading using the regular site or the mobile site. I know I said that this wouldn't be put up until after the poll, at least I believe I did, been having some memory problems, but this would be the same thing no matter which one was chosen. And I if you haven't voted yet, then I'm just reminding you that the poll is up on the profile, reset so that you can vote all over again.**

**Eamonn: Please start this off; I'm itching to show my strength.**

**Me: Someone's battle happy.**

**Lilith: Can you blame him? We get to see the true power of Eamonn, which we have yet to see.**

**Me: True, we have only seen him taking down 20 Kishin, so we don't know if that's his limit or not. Or if those Kishin were just weaklings then we don't know if Eamonn was even being serious or not. Oh and one more thing before I forget about it. Actually there are two things. First, the schedule for updates is on my profile if you hadn't checked it out yet. This story was supposed to be updated Wednesday for this story, but something came up and I couldn't write this up in time, despite having the outline for what I wanted to do done. And second, which is actually more important since it just does with this story, is that I don't want to read any dissing about Lilith's weapon form. If they can have pots and lanterns as weapons I think this should be viable for a weapon. If you don't like it please don't review and say something like, "Why the hell did you choose that for a weapon? It's just dumb and stupid." I am not a fan of unnecessary flames, but I will be happy if constructive criticism is used, because who doesn't need it every now and again? So to step away from that for a moment (trying not to use the words anyway other than that to break the addiction that the word), I won't be happy about flames about the weapon. If you got a problem take it up with the Organization XIII. And if you don't get that I just gave a slight hint to Lilith's weapon form. Plus the end of the chapter before also is a slight reference to this, but a very discreet one. So besides that, let's get started with:**

Chapter 6

*Eamonn POV*

We both stepped out of the plane that had taken us from Death City to Kyoto. I still wasn't happy that Lord Death had paired us together, but I was given no choice. Besides, it was a new experience fighting alongside her. Lilith grabbed her bags off of the conveyer belt and waited for mine to come into sight. I pulled out my phone and looked at the time. I was still getting used to the time shift and had set my phone for the difference. It was half past noon. Lilith walked towards me with both of our bags in tote. She wasn't wearing the clothes she had worn before, instead wearing a pair of skinny jeans that she rolled up to her mid calf, a long sleeved shirt with snowflakes and raindrops all around it, diamond earrings, and a gold ring on her left middle finger.

I was also wearing different clothes, wearing black sandals, faded out jeans, long sleeved ice blue shirt with a snowman on the front and a reindeer on the back, and a green vest. I still wore my necklace though. If I had left that behind, I wouldn't be comfortable fighting. I grabbed my bags from Lilith and we both headed towards the hotel we had rented until we got rid of the Kishin.

The ride was filled with nothing but strategizing what we should do and a few music quizzes here and there. We got to our hotel, checked in, and went up to our room. It was just like what I thought it would be; two queen size beds, a TV in front of them, a bathroom to our left as we walked in, a desk on the opposite side of the room, a window with an air conditioner under it and a fridge by the TV. Lilith just stared in awe, like she hadn't been in one before. I just set my bags on the bed closer to the window. "So this is a hotel," I heard her whisper to herself while she was setting her stuff down on the other bed.

"I suggest we get some sleep, since we'll be up all night trying to find the Kishin," I told her as she nodded and jumped on the bed and passed out like she was tired. I couldn't blame her, the ride here wasn't all that fun but we couldn't fall asleep. I stared out the window, stifling a yawn that came on. I patted my necklace then laid down and waited for sleep to take me, dreaming of the day before I came to DWMA.

*2 years ago*

_I finished packing my bags and loaded the last of them into the cab my dad had called up. He wasn't happy about sending me there, but he and I knew mom wanted it. "Well, I guess this is it," I said as I stretched, preparing for the long drive to the air port. My dad nodded and wished me luck, bringing me in for one last embrace before I went away for who know how long. I was about to step into my cab when I heard a familiar voice._

_"Wait, you can't leave yet," the owner said. I turned to see my half brother from my dad's side. He turned 7 just a few days ago, so he was having a grown up feeling. He was only 4'4"with red hair that was so short it could be mistaken for shaved, pale skin, and green eyes. He was still in his pajamas, which consisted of a Hard Rock t-shirt and plaid pants, along with some slippers. "I haven't gotten a chance to say good bye yet." He ran up to me and jumped as high as he could for his own hug. I gladly gave it to him._

_"Don't go around acting like I'm gone Ed, I'll be back for holidays," I said as he gave a humph in reply to what I called him._

_"I told you, it's informal to call me Ed. I like formalities so please for the love of God our Savior, the Three-in-One, call me Edward," he said as I set him down on the ground. I gave a slight chuckle at his response._

_"Sorry Edward, just can't help myself with that sometimes," I said as he reached into his pocket and brought out a white necklace with icicles and snowflakes on it. I was shocked at what he brought out. "What's this for?" I asked him, still too shocked to take it from him despite him obviously handing it to me._

_"It's for good luck. I forgot to give it too you yesterday so I thought I'd give it to you before you left," he said as tears started to well up in his eyes. I sighed and accepted the offering._

_"Thanks bro."_

_"No prob. Just make sure you come back. I hate getting all the attention." I laughed at his statement and gave him one last hug before I left for the airport._

*Present Day*

Lilith shook me awake rather violently, nearly throwing me off the bed. "Get up, the Kishin's here," she said as I got up. How she could know that was almost not obvious, had I not looked out the window and noticed the large Kishin outside. I gave her a glance and we both ran to the roof.

"Should we give it some time to attack us, or take it our ASAP?" I asked her as I looked at it. It was as large as a 10 story building, two bear limbs for arms, goat legs, the body of an ox, including the head, and one eye. The odd thing was that it was all black and had strange markings all around it in white. Lilith seemed to deliberate her answer before responding.

"I don't think that he's worth it. How 'bout you?" She asked as I smirked at her response. I interlocked my fingers and cracked them.

"What do you think, partner?" She smirked herself at being called my partner and started to glow blue. She exploded and gathered in my left hand, eventually forming her weapon form as bright as light. I spun it over my head a few times and then brought it in front of me, revealing the weapon form exactly. It always surprised me how she could do this. The Kishin noticed us and ran at us full speed. "How about we do a little dance?" I said as the light died and revealed the weapon: a sitar looking exactly like the one Demyx from Kingdom Hearts used.

I aimed the end at the monster's eye and played a few notes, shooting out 4 spheres of water at it, each hitting dead on and causing it to cry out in pain. I took the opportunity to attack and slammed the base of the guitar into its head and caused it to fall down. Lilith made a groan after the hit.

"You really should stop doing that, it really hurts me when you slam me into stuff," she said as her reflection appeared in the base of the sitar. I sighed at her.

"Yet it works so well against them as well." She huffed at my answer and her reflection disappeared. The Kishin tried to get up but I landed on its torso, delivering a heel drop. I jumped off soon after and shot a few more spheres at it, trying to cover its entire body in water before making my next move.

It took a whole 4 minute song but I was able to get every part of the Kishin wet. _Just need to time it right,_ I thought as I fell towards it. It was disoriented from the sound that I was making (apparently the sitar sent out a sound and soul wavelength combination to use the sounds to mess up his movements) and tried to punch me only to move its neck to the side. I was about 10 meters from the point of impact and prepared my attack.

When I was a meter away I made my move. "Sub Zero Fist," I said as I punched him in the gut, sending my wavelength into the water and freezing him. I simply stomped on him and his body shattered into many pieces. I landed on the ground and put Lilith on the ground as she reverted back to her human form, 'drinking' the Kishin egg. "Did you like that dish served cold?" I asked her. She let out a sigh as she finished.

"Actually I prefer hot usually, but this was actually pretty good," she said with a smile. I smiled back and told her good job. "Well, well, well, looks like you're not saying anything bad about me. Why the change?" She asked with a slightly mischievous smile on her face. I was trying hard not to blush.

"Well, to be fair, you are actually pretty good, so you're no longer a POS in my mind, and one last thing," I said as she leaned closer to hear what I was about to say, bracing myself for a punch if she took it the wrong way. "We need to tune you." As expected, she took it the wrong way and gave me an uppercut with her full force.

"If you don't like that I play flat then go piss off. Sitars are meant to be flat," she said as a little anime blood vessel appeared on her forehead.

"I know that, I meant tune you down. You're supposed to be flat yes, but you're a little bit sharp. I've played the sitar before and I know that stuff." We both continued to talk as we walked back to our hotel.

*? POV, Third*

A man wearing a trench coat and a straw hat that looked like one of those bowls Japanese use for drinking sake. He watched as the two students left, silently laughing to himself. "It seems that the white king and queen have castled. But this game of chess, larger than this, has only just begun. Be prepared, for history shall repeat itself," he said as he walked back into the shadows.

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~XX~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~

**AN: And that is the end of this chapter. Again I say, no flames about the weapon please. I've been playing Kingdom Hearts lately and Demyx is the only one who actually is most interesting to me because he fights using a sitar, which I think shows he's badass. If you can beat a guy using only a sitar and some magic, then you know you're badass. Stepping away from that-**

**Eamonn: I am here to remind you to vote on the poll if you have not. You have until 10pm tonight to cast your votes, and that's Central Standard Time, so if you're a reviewer from outside of this time zone look it up online or something.**

**Lilith: And I have a question about something that's going on in the US. There's a new bill coming out that will prevent piracy on the internet hopefully, but what I want to know is if that might affect this website and we'll have to go somewhere else.**

**Me: I'm not sure, but I do know that if it is passed, YouTube might be deleted as well as some online manga sites since those are apparently putting those up illegally, and to add insult to injury, it is possible that all fanfiction sites might go down because this is stuff concerning copyrighted stuff, so it might be pirating maybe not, I'm not entirely sure. We'll find out later when the local news or talk show talks about it.**

**Eamonn: So to get away from that, let's see what else there is to talk about… … … Aw here we go. Here you go Ed.**

**Me: Thanks Eamonn. There was a reference to one of my own stories here, since in my mind at least, all manga/anime are one universe, just separate time frames and/or locations. For instance, you could have, let's say, One Piece. That could be a hundred or so years old, maybe a few decades, and then you continue down the timeline and go to Soul Eater. Or if you have, randomly choosing here, Bleach and Katekyo Hitman Reborn!. Both are stories that take place in the same time frame, but they are in separate locations. If this doesn't make any sense to you just let me know and I'll PM you a better explanation since I was up until about 1a.m. writing this for you guys. If you want to know why, I won't tell you. So to get away from it all, Eamonn, say the lines.**

**Eamonn: You know the drill of reading and reviewing so please do so. We will see you later. So until then, ciaossu.**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Hey everybody, welcome back to more _The More Things Change_. The last time this was updated, I believe 2 weeks ago, we saw Lilith's Weapon form as well as her and Eamonn beat up a Kishin larger than Godzilla. Sorry for not updating 2 weeks ago, was trying to get the entire thing outline for this done, which I did, then I got lots of homework taking away from the mood, despite being able to update my other fics often, it was just I got swamped on Tuesdays and Thursdays. But I am back for an exciting chapter.**

**Lilith: That's right, and thank you all who voted on the poll on Ed' profile. It really helps him out a lot on this.**

**Eamonn: And it also allows a basis of what you guys like in a story.**

**Me: Unfortunately I'm not that skilled as to see that so I'll just keep writing, hope I don't make any OC's too OOC, and hope you guys enjoy it. And there's not really anything else to put here, so I just want to know: Do you guys really think I'm a good writer? I'm kind of going through a down in my life concerning my writings and the idea of this stuff not being very good is kind of worrying me a lot. I just need to hear your honest opinions. If you don't want to say anything, I respect that.**

**Eamonn: And you thought it was stupid when I told you about my idea for the plot.**

**Me: A giant cheese monster destroying the school and nothing else is not a good plot.**

**Lilith: What about my idea though?**

**Me: You're plot of a romance story is not what I'm looking for. If something is just romance, it's not very good, for me at least. Anyone else it could work for. But action with some romance in it with mostly action though, that is kind of my style. What can I say; I'm a sap for romance when tons of action is involved. Take the Transformers movies for instance as well as that movie, _RED_ I believe, with the retired CIA agent who are being hunted. They both were full of action but involved some romance in it. And also, who can say no to explosions, I mean come on. They're just awesome am I right?**

**Lilith: -_- (I'm trying to figure out emoticons so forgive me for using this a lot) I'm starting the chapter without you.**

Chapter 7

*Cave with a table in the middle surrounded by 7 shadowy figures, none able to be made out*

The shadowy figures sat around the wooden table, waiting for someone to say something first. Figure 1(this is how we'll keep track of them) spoke up. "So, how did the king and queen do?" They asked Figure 5, who just looked at him and sounded like he was smirking.

"They are weaker than we thought. They castled to protect each other." He pulled out a smoke from somewhere on his person and lit it. Figure 6 grabbed it as soon as it was lit and crushed it on the ground.

"That causes cancer you know," they said. Figure 5 gave them a cold look but then just stared back to Figure 1. Figure 3 was the next to speak.

"May we please get back on topic here, we need to figure out our next move," they said as the other figures nodded. Figure 2 stood up and stretched before sitting back down and Figure 4 just put his head on the table and fell asleep. "What say you two?" Figure 3 asked 2 and 4.

Figure 2 looked up; ready to make his remark when Figure 4 spoke up instead. "Well, I think we should just go ahead and take send our new 'pawns' over to DWMA to see how they fair against our targets," they said spinning a black ball the size of a bowling ball in his hand. Figure 2 nodded and leaned back, putting their feet onto the table. Figure 1 nodded in agreement.

"Very well. I believe that we have our next objective so I say we dismiss now," they said as slowly they began to fade out. "And remember: Chaos and Madness will always give us his strength." And with that the figures all disappeared.

*Lilith POV*

We finally entered the class room as I saw my friends all clumped together on the other side of the room. Currently, the only people over there were only Sora, Daisuke, Hikari, Rage, Ayako, and Luka. I was confused on why they were the only ones here. Ayako didn't even have KIT with her. Eamonn was dragged into the classroom behind me. He was being unusually nervous. It was odd considering he was usually calm and mean. I can't really explain it, but it made me feel like I was able to melt a block of ice around his true personality.

"Hey guys, sorry about keeping you up, I had to actually drag this guy here," I said as Eamonn turned around and didn't meet their gazes. They all looked confused at his change in personality, but I continued anyway. "Hey Ayako, where's KIT?" She snapped out of her thoughts and looked at me.

"He left this morning when I was asleep, leaving a paw print on a piece of paper so I knew he'd be out. He'll probably be back by noon if I know him," she said sounding half convinced. Sora was the next person to snap out of his thoughts.

"So, I see that you guys are still sticking together," he said with a kind of calm expression, but it held an extremely small amount of anger in his face. I nodded and held up my right hand, the watch still on it.

"Isn't it against school policy to have students use a training tool longer than they're supposed to?" Daisuke said snapping out as well. Hikari and Rage also snapped out simultaneously, while Luka hadn't even paid attention to the fact Eamonn's personality was different. She put in her two cents.

"While that may be, they need to grow closer to each other still to sharpen their skills to maximum proportions. So a little bending of the rules should be allowed," she said, yawning as she did so. I was pretty sure she was going to sleep again, like every day. Daisuke shot her a glance.

"Rules are meant to be followed, not broken or bent. You of all people should know that it isn't wise to bend/break them," he said with annoyance in his voice. It always surprised me how he was such a stick in the mud in school, even if we're not having class, and a fun loving guy after we left the school grounds. Luka shot him an annoyed look.

"You trying to start something Daisuke?" She asked. Daisuke looked around trying to see if there were any staff members around. I looked around as well, but I couldn't see any.

"There's not a staff member to oversee this fight, so no, I'm not trying to start something."As I said, a stick in the mud. "So if you want to have this settled, how about we wait until class is over and we can have a staff oversee the fight. So just wait until then 'Little' Luka." He was purposely trying to get her to start a fight. She seemed to notice this and just let it pass.

"Whatever, I'm too tired for this right now. But for now," she pulled out a thick book from her backpack. "LUKA CHOP!" She slammed the book right down on Daisuke's head and he fell over unconscious, blood dripping down his face. Sora just sighed.

"I'll take him to the nurses office. You mind telling Maka-sensei about this Lilith?" He asked me. I nodded and Ayako helped Sora move Daisuke to the nurses office.

Luka went up to her seat and decided to take a nap, since she was kind of tired, leaving me with Hikari and Rage. Rage didn't look too happy at what he saw. "So, what's the bastard of a man doing anyway? It looks like he's cowering or something. Did he nearly kill you and is afraid of what we'll do to him for that?" I hadn't seen Rage this, enraged (pardon the unintentional pun there) in the time I had known him. Hikari didn't look like she'd seen him this angry either. Eamonn took a step back at the harsh words shot at him and muttered something. "What was that you son of a bitch? You got something to say then say it, don't mumble to yourself."

Eamonn looked up, a barely noticeable blush on his face. "I said that's not what happened. I apologize for looking down on Lilith, she's powerful and kind. Plus she can hold her own if I'm not there. Or if needed, we can double team the enemy. I truly am sorry and I'll take any punishment you have for me," he said quietly as he looked down at the floor again. What had happened to make him this shy? Hikari was the next to speak up.

"Um, it's OK. As long as you learned your lesson you're fine," she said almost questioningly. I heard the door open and turned to see Fay and Nicole walk into the room and take their seats as the bell was about to ring. We all got into our seats and saw that when Maka-sensei came in, she sat down at her desk and just sat there. After that Kitsune-sensei, Archibald-sensei and a new person walked into the room, followed by Soul-sensei and Stein-sensei. The new person had strait, mid-back length black hair with streaks of ice blue and blood red, stood at 5' 4" and was wearing a tight-fitting blue shirt with falling star designs and hip-hugger black jeans to show off the curvy body she had and size 36dd breasts. Her skin was a light tan color.

She stepped in front of Maka-sensei's desk as the others stood next to it. She looked us all over before starting. "Hello, my name is Crystal Starfall, the teacher of Witch Fighting. I was assigned here since today the entire staff here is to talk to you and demonstrate something about Weapons. Archibald, would you like to?" She asked in a calm voice. Archibald nodded and the two of them switched places.

"As you know there are different types of weapon such as Gun, Scythe, Sword, Shadow, and other varying types. It is rare for some people to gain a second type of form other than Soul Resonance to occur in a normal Weapon, but if one has a strong enough 'Soul', then the number of Weapons they can become is unknown and what we call a Shadow type Weapon, such as Tsubaki," he said slow enough that we could take notes over this. He continued soon after though. "But it is even more rare for some Weapons to gain an elemental property. Ox and Kim were very good at using these types of weapons. But what really is important to notice is the properties of your Weapon partner. If you would be so kind to demonstrate Kitsune and Stein." The two of them nodded as Kitsune became her weapon form. She became a gauntlet that belted and stitched itself to Stein's arm. It went up to the elbow and was ebony colored. The hand looked more like a large bony hand with the fingers and hand elongated. The finger ends looked like knives and were a greenish silver. The top of each finger had a vein that traces back to a yellow eye in the center of the hand the size of a baseball. "You'd think this is just a Claw type form, but in actuality," the claw began to change shape, the fingers merging together into something that looked like a blade almost. "It can change shape, so it's not always what type a weapon is, rather if you know how to work with your partner, than you can easily figure out the characteristics of their soul." Kitsune changed back to her human form and gave a respectful glance at Stein as the two walked back to their original position.

"But not only can this change the shape, if utilized correctly, the Meister can even unlock a power deep within the Weapon's Soul that would otherwise be locked away," Crystal said as she stepped back to where she was before. "And with that lesson out of the way, I'd like to give you some advice if you run into a witch in the near future," she walked over to the chalk board and began writing facts.

*Outside DWMA, Third POV*

5 figures walked up the steps of DWMA, well 4 walked one flew, and looked at it. 4 humanoid shaped dolls came up behind them. "Well, it seems that we'll get to have a jump on whoever it is they want us to destroy," one of the figures, a woman with a hood over her head said. A second female in the group with crow-style chestnut hair, wearing a tight, white, sleeveless shirt, and tight blue jeans as well as a pair of large brown gloves covering up to her mid forearms simply scoffed at the woman.

"I don't care about any of that stuff. As long as my 800 year bloodlust can be satisfied, I'll be fine," she said smiling during the entire sentence. The flying person made an annoyed face that had his mouth in an upside down V at the comment.

"Noah-sama wanted her dead, and before he died I promised him just that, so I won't let you be the one to kill her," he said while making the same face. The other female shot him an annoyed look and was about to say something when a man in a suit with sleeked back black hair intervened.

"Settle this later, we need to get them out before we can go on with the plan," he said quite calmly. "Honestly, if I was in my form from 100 years before this time I'd beat the both of you up now," he said. The last human figure smiled as a thought came to him. He was wearing a prisoners uniform and had a ball and chain around his left foot.

"Well then, we better get them out then, huh?" He said as ice formed around the ball. He prepared to swing it at the school walls. "Let's see how they react after this," he said as he swung his leg, breaking the wall as the ice ball broke through. Alarms started blaring and they all stood and waited for their targets to arrive.

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X

**AN: And that's the update for this week. Sorry it's mostly dialogue and that I left it at a kind of cliffhanger. I really had more planned, but the story was reaching 2000 words and whenever I get past that I usually write up to 4000 words on accident. So, what did you guys think? Bad, terrible, or good? If it's not my best I understand. So, with that, I believe, well wait, is there anything else?**

**Lilith: Only that they can guess who the 5 figures are.**

**Eamonn: Yeah, they're all from the original series and 2 of them should be obvious, one not so much because of a late chapter in the manga involving him becoming a girl, and another that kind of can be obvious if you've read the manga up to the Battle for Brew. Depending on how far you are you might want to look them up. They're names will be put up next week, but before I do that I have something to do. I still need to search up the anime and find the differences in it from the anime since I heard the anime ended before the manga did. Is that true?**

**Me: That's what I heard as well Eamonn. And before I forget, the schedule is changed. This shall now be updated only on Fridays so I have enough time to actually work on this, and to fill the Wednesday slot, I'll be posting a Katekyo Hitman Reborn! fic. I had the OC form up but something happened on the site and I had to take the entire thing taken down, so I'll see my luck this week and see if I can get more on it done. Plot for it is finished and I've completed the OC for it and I've already got 1 OC for it. I really hope to read some reviews from you guys on it. But with that out of the way.**

**Lilith: It is time to say good bye and next time we'll have a fight series of chapters and in the end a borrowed OC will make an appearance as well as a borrowed idea for the next arc. So until the next time, Eamonn will say his lines.**

**Eamonn: I've actually grown to like these lines so, here we go. You know the drill of reading and reviewing so please do so. We will see you later. So until then, ciaossu.**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Hey everybody, welcome back to more _The More Things Change_. Sorry for the hiatus like departure, I have been working on the outline for this chapter since the last time I updated. Other reasons include school, as all my reviewers know, but I now have 2 B's and 2 C's and 1 A, which covers all my classes, and I have also been watching the anime. But after that it made me think of a question. I've already asked 1 person about this, mostly because that one person was the one to inspire me to read Soul Eater, but do we ever find out if Crona is a boy or a girl? I have tried looking this up, asking people who have never watched the show or read the manga, and now I'm asking you guys. Plus, I'm kind of questioning this now that I think of it. Is Free really immortal? We saw some sort of trick to make him immortal with his fight against Kid, but I'm just confused about this stuff. Please answer these questions, I actually don't have any friends who read or watch Soul Eater.**

**Eamonn: Wow, needy.**

**Lilith: *Slaps Eamonn upside the head* Hey be grateful. He might actually incorporate this into the story.**

**Me: Maybe, maybe not. I'm not entirely sure right now but I do know this: I don't own Soul Eater and this is entirely the work of a fan. And we may see a fight this chapter, I'm not entirely sure I just decided to wing this stuff. So without further ado, let's get started.**

Chapter 8

*Eamonn POV*

Crystal-sensei was about to go on with the lesson she was teaching when a crash resounded from the halls. The fire alarm began to blare and everyone else began to get into formation to leave. The teachers all had a suspicious look on their faces so I decided to stick to the back. Lilith seemed to have the same idea as we both went to the back of the line.

"Got any idea why the teachers look so suspicious?" Lilith whispered as all teachers other than Maka-sensei ran out of the room like it was on fire.

"No, but I know how we can find out," I whispered back as we began to leave the room. After a few minutes of walking the halls, heading towards the dungeon instead of outside like we usually do for a fire drill, me and Lilith side stepped out of line and ran towards the front of the school.

Before we could go any further, a hand grabbed us from behind and dragged us back to the line. "Where do you to think you are going?" Daisuke said as Sora, Rage, and Hikari all came over as well. We tried to get out of his grasp but it was hard to. "You're supposed to stay in line and follow Maka-sensei. Not go wondering away." Daisuke didn't look to happy, Sora was even worse giving me a glare, Rage was just being calm about the whole thing, and Hikari was trying to catch her breath.

"Come on, really? You guys are really going to buy this BS?" Sora was about to say something when I just continued anyway. "That was the fire alarm. If there was a fire we'd be going outside, not to the dungeon. I want to know what the teachers are keeping from us so if you want to stop me then just try." I said, wrenching out of his grasp and making a run for the front door. I made out a few things as I ran away though.

*Lilith POV*

Daisuke and Sora were about to go after Eamonn when I blocked their way. "Lilith, what are you," Sora asked, leaving his sentence hanging. Daisuke looked like he was conflicted between not fighting me and getting past me to catch up to Eamonn.

"Don't take another step," I yelled at them. "Don't you think it's odd that-" I was about to continue when an invisible force forced me to fall down on my butt. "Crap, forgot about this stupid watch." I said as I stood back up, brushed myself off and got in their way again. "As I was saying, don't you think it's odd that the teachers are just sending us to the dungeon with no reason? Eamonn was right that they're hiding something from us and if there was a fire we should be going outside." They seemed to get the point of my statement but still didn't look convinced.

"Look, I may not know much about this, but I do know for a fact something's up and I'm not going to be left in the dark if we're in danger." I grabbed the hem of my shirt and began twisting and untwisting it. "I'm not going to stand by when someone could get hurt." I turned away from them. "That's why I'm going to follow him. Be sure to tell Maka-sensei for me. I'll gladly take whatever punishment she'll give me." And with that I ran off to join Eamonn.

*Third POV, we are still in the same location*

The four of them just stood there in shock. If they didn't know her as well as they did they probably would have blamed Eamonn for making her this reckless, but they all felt kind of guilty. She was going to find out if they were in danger or not because she wanted to protect them.

"Better go tell Maka-sensei then," Sora said as he turned to leave when Rage grabbed him by the arm and stopped him.

"Are you kidding me? We're going after her," He said with a toothy grin. Hikari decided to pipe up as well.

"She's doing everything to protect us, so we should kindly do the same and go after her. I'm sure the others will feel the same so I'll go get them." She ran off and Daisuke just stared in disbelief. They were going to disobey the rules to that extent? No way was he going to let this happen.

"Daisuke let it go," Sora said as he put his hand on Daisuke's shoulder. "Which would you prefer: Lilith dead or breaking the rules to protect one of your friends?" Daisuke seemed to give it some thought.

After a few moments of silence, he smirked and gave his answer. "Well we can't have Eamonn protecting her now can we? If anyone's going to lend her help, it'll be us that does it," he said. After all the time he'd spent in school, this was the first time he'd ever broken his school persona. And with that they all waited for Hikari to get back with everyone else.

*Eamonn POV*

I got up from the ground after falling down. I really need to talk to Stein-sensei about getting this off. I heard footsteps coming from the hallway and I got ready to fight in case it was Rage, Sora or Daisuke. When I saw it was Lilith I got into a more comfortable stance. "So what happened?" I asked her as she stopped and stretched her back.

"Well I convinced them to not follow and just ran. I told them to tell Maka-sensei though. Let's go before she follows us," she said while continuing to run. I decided to follow so that I wouldn't be hit with one of her Maka Chops. I hate it when she does that.

After what seemed like forever we finally reached the front of the school and I saw a few figures as well as the teachers that left, plus Maka and Soul. They were just standing there staring at the figures, who after I counted turned out to be 9. "How are you still alive?" I heard Maka asked. She seemed to be asking everyone there, since they all seemed to smirk at the question.

"How you ask? I lived after being cut in half and you ask me how I'm still alive?" The hooded woman asked, then moved her head to look at Stein. "No thanks to you and Spirit." She practically spat out that last name.

Stein took in a breath of his cigar and blew out before responding. "You shouldn't have resurrected the Kishin then. Besides, if it wasn't me then you'd have just been taken out by some other Meister." He was about to take another breath of smoke when an afterthought came to him. "Didn't Crona kill you, now that I think about it?" The woman removed her hood, revealing a nice face and black hair.

"He did, but I did the same thing I did when I fought you and took control of someone else's body," she said with a malicious grin.

Hold on, these guys all began to look familiar. I saw them in a few of the books in the library. The black haired woman was Medusa, the flying guy was Gopher, the man in the jail stripe outfit was Free, the guy who was actually quite the gentlemen in looks was Mosquito in his form from 400 years ago, and the last one who was a female was Giriko. Somehow he remade himself using his DNA and transferred his soul into it and became a female. It was rather funny if you thought of it.

"Enough of this, let's just get rid of these people and take on the targets," Free said as he threw the ball and chain at the teachers. They were all separated into 3 groups of 2: Maka-sensei and Soul-sensei, Stein-sensei and Archibald-sensei, and Crystal-sensei and Kitsune-sensei. 2 of the black metal dolls went up to Maka-sensei and Crystal-sensei. Stein was about to go help Maka-sensei when a spear like thing hit the ground in front of him. He turned to see that Medusa was the one who shot it.

"Now, now Stein, you're doom will be my hands." She shot a few more of the spear things at him and he dodged out of the way.

I turned my attention to Maka-sensei and Soul-sensei to see that the metal doll actually backed off as an explosion sounded from where Maka-sensei was standing. I was about to go out and help her when I heard her and Soul-sensei both shout out. "Soul Resonance!" After that I saw her shoot out riding a pole with some sort of spiked wings at the end. She turned her head to see Gopher flying over to attack again. She was about to fly over and retaliate when a chain smacked the pole and knocked her out of the way. After a second look, I saw that there was blood running down her left arm.

"Don't think I'm going to let you go that easily girly," Giriko said as her hair turned into chain saws and began whirring at high speeds. She moved her head a bit and the chain flew off and began heading towards Maka-sensei. She dodged easily, but was hit with a punch to the face as she did. She nearly lost concentration from the impact.

"You're fighting 2 opponents girl. You can't take us too lightly," he said smirking a bit as he did. He flew after Maka-sensei and tried to deliver another punch but she easily dodged. She also dodged Giriko's attack when it came at her.

I would have gone to help out when I felt a fist connect with my face. I fell over and saw that it was Free. "Well what do you know, I found one already." He smirked as he began to chant. "Wolf wolves. Wolf wolves." A ball of ice surrounded his ball and chain and he threw at me. It wasn't very fast so I could dodge it easily, but he came up to me with amazing speed and delivered a kick to the gut, sending me sliding back a few feet.

He was about to attack again when a few claws, a scythe blade, and another spear blade stuck through him. A chain wrapped around his arm and flung him to the other side of the courtyard. I turned to see that all of Lilith's friends were there: Sora, Daisuke, Nicole, Fay, Hikari, Rage, Luka, and Ayako. "Looks like you could use some help," Sora said while everyone got into a horizontal line with Lilith at the end. "Would have come sooner, but we had to wait for everyone."

He helped me up and I just accepted it. "Thanks. I don't know what would have happened had you not shown up, but I know it wouldn't have been good." He looked genuinely surprised by this and soon smirked and stood next to Daisuke.

"Let's go help the teachers," Daisuke said as everyone ran towards a different person. The battle for DWMA, as I like to call it, began.

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X

**AN: Again sorry for the lateness and this isn't on the regular day. School got in the way. I have told my reviewers the reason, but I had some grade issues, but their resolved now, but I have to work hard to keep them up. I also am sorry for not putting this up sooner. This was all BSed because after they left the room in the outline for this story, I couldn't come up with a good transition and this was the best I could come up with.**

**Eamonn: Ah well, you can't win them all.**

**Lilith: That's right. And please answer the questions asked before. I think they might be incorporated later on. But don't expect updates too much. The summer might be loaded with them, but for now not so much.**

**Me: And to end this off I want you guys to look at something. That AN above was written yesterday and this AN was written just before uploading. Before I even wrote this AN one of my teachers showed a video I didn't even know about, and now I'm trying to spread this as much as I can. It has to do with Africa and bad things, so many I can't name them all. Here's the URL: http : / www . youtube . com / watch ? v = Y4MnpzG5Sqc**

**I have big trouble with URLs and Fanfiction so sorry for the spaces. Look it up, this is important stuff. And please spread it to your friends, your family, your neighbors, heck even put it in your stories to let people know about it.**

**Lilith: Well I believe that is it for now, so Eamonn if you would please?**

**Eamonn: Only because their my designated lines, not because you asked me to. You know the drill of reading and reviewing so please do so. We will see you later. So until then, ciaossu.**


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: Hey everyone it's me again. Sorry for the lack of updates this story is getting, but it originally was just supposed to be a kind of side project, but it's gotten more reviewers and more favs/followers than my original story. I've actually been thinking of something and I'm going to incorporate it. No one will see it until it comes, so when it does, which may be a long time since I want all my stories done for it. But I will be adding tidbits here and there so if anyone sees some form of connection (stares at LunarBlaze and Fatherfail's profiles) please don't say it and keep it to yourselves.**

**Eamonn: Do you really need to say all this? I mean you have been gone a few months and you suddenly say stuff like that, that's kind of just bad.**

**Lilith: Oh come on Eamonn, be nicer. I mean, he is kind of like your father after all.**

**Me: Thank you Lilith. But Eamonn is right that I need to get going on the story so without further adu, allow me to begin.**

Chapter 9

*Third POV, top of DWMA*

A figure looked down at the scene before him. He had short, grey-ish black hair, slightly tan skin, and 1 green eye and a bronze eye. He was slightly muscular but more towards the skinny side. He wore a long-sleeved black shirt that was tucked into a pair of jeans, a brown belt and black shoes. He scoffed a bit at what he could see. "All the obstacles that have been placed in front of them and they still try to fight? With all the problems going around you'd think that those two would try to stop me," he said to himself.

"But what's the harm of them not acting, Lero?" A voice said to him. He turned towards the owner to see a pink, folded up umbrella with a pumpkin on top of it. The umbrella was bent over like it was leaning forward and had an annoyed look on its face. It's mouth moved as it began to speak in the same voice that had been heard moments before. "Besides, you have more important tasks to attend to than this wanna-be demon things, Lero. With the progress you're making on those-" the umbrella stopped suddenly when the man pointed a black blade that seemed to be extending out of his left hand directly in his face.

"Be quiet Lero. What business do you have to tell me what to do?" He questioned the umbrella. The umbrella sweat dropped at the man's reaction and began to be slightly frightened. "Even if you were with that person from 100 years ago, as the new one I'll deem how my progress is going." The blade wisped away as the man turned away and continued to stare down at the scene below him.

"Lero. The last Earl was much better at this than you are Lero," the umbrella muttered, hoping that the man didn't hear him.

Though the man did hear the umbrella he chose to ignore it and watch the scene play out before him.

*Third POV, Stein and Archibald vs Medusa*

Multiple arrows appeared around Stein and Archibald as Medusa began running towards them, stepping on one of the arrows and sliding past Stein as a gash appeared on Stein's shoulder. "You should know not to underestimate me Professor, especially since last time," Medusa said as a pure black blade that was shaped like one of the arrows on the ground appeared in her hand.

Stein examined the wound and seemed to deem it not too bad. "Archibald, let's go," he said as the more calm of the two changed form into a sword with 6 blades. Stein grabbed the sword and matched the wavelength so neither of them would be affected by any side effects later.

Stein charged at Medusa, which was a bit uncharacteristic of the doctor, but because it was Medusa he had to be a bit unpredictable. He swung from the right but she blocked easily. He seemingly began swinging randomly at her, trying to find an opening, but Medusa wasn't giving him any. She parried his attacks and could close any openings she made before he could react.

He figured that a good opening would be when she parried, but doing so left him open as well. Though he didn't want to admit it, Medusa was actually proving to be a very difficult opponent. If he was going to make a move it'd have to be then, unless his like minded partner could figure something out.

*Crystal's POV, 1st*

I could hear Kitsune sneeze from inside her weapon form as a slashed at the black doll in front of me, not even scratching it. This thing was incredibly tough. "What's this thing made of?"as she jumped back preparing a spell. "Tar star, nine shine." 9 golden globes appeared in front of her. "Judgement 9!" All of the globes fired at the doll and impacted in a brilliant explosion of gold light.

"Did that work?" Kitsune asked as her body from the shoulders up appeared in the eye. The smoke cleared and it was clear that the doll wasn't even hurt by the attack. "The hell? Not even that did anything." Kitsune visibly looked at me and a bit of concern on her face.

"I don't know. I can't really do anything to this thing, but I think that I know why nothing will work," I said. The gauntlet-type weapon waited for more but could tell that that was the end of that.

"So what's the plan?" I looked over to where Stein was fighting and could tell he wasn't having the best time. If I could somehow get close enough Kitsune might be able to go help. "You know, you sort of remind me of him like that," I heard Kitsune mumble to herself.

"Yeah, but you're the one who'll be the most help." I heard her laugh a bit as her reflection disappeared and the eye looked determined. I changed the gauntlet into the blade shape and drew a pentagon in the air. "Tar star, nine shine." The five points began to shine gold and each of them began turning clockwise. "Star Tunnel." Each of the points changed into a vortex of golden light that all merged together to form a single drilling vortex of light.

The doll stopped the attack, but it didn't completely. The attack wouldn't move anymore forward but it was forcing the doll to stay in place. Kitsune returned to her human form and ran straight to Stein. "Keep him safe," I said as she passed me. I saw her look back and nod as she went to help out Stein.

*Third POV, Stein & Archibald vs. Medusa*

The two witch and mad scientist weren't letting the other get a second to rest. They kept up attacking and defending, sometimes even attacking at the same time. Stein was getting tired faster than Medusa was, mostly because he had grown older and was a bit rusty in battle. He had carelessly allowed Medusa to hit him the first time, but he was trying to make sure it wouldn't happen again.

The two were currently in a standstill with the other trying to push the other away to gain some form of upper hand. While they were doing this they didn't notice Kitsune run up with her right hand changed into gauntlet form. She slashed at Medusa, but the snake witch had seen the attack coming just moments before the attack was carried out.

"Took you long enough to get here," Stein said as Archibald changed back into his human shape while Kitsune changed into her full gauntlet form.

"Well sorry for helping out a friend," Kitsune mocked as the eye turned towards Archibald and her reflection appeared in it. "Archibald, I'm counting on you to help out Crystal in her battle." The male weapon nodded and ran to help out the allied witch.

"No matter who you change to it won't matter my dear," Medusa said with a pure face that would make you think she was that nurse that used to work in the school infirmary. But it soon changed into that signature maniacal one that made you think she was a snake witch person. "I'll skewer you and feed you to my pets none the less." She pointed with her right hand right at the mad scientist. "Nake snake, cobra cobra." Her snake tattoo came to life and went straight towards Stein.

With a single, visible sweep of the knife like claws, the snake was torn into 6 different parts, than each piece broke into even smaller pieces. But it was obvious Stein wouldn't last much longer if this kept up. Kitsune could sense it through the threading and could see the fatigue on Stein's face. It never occurred to her that Stein could get rusty without practice periodically.

"Stein," Kitsune's reflection appeared in the eye as she continued. "We need to finish this off quickly. If we use that it'll be easier." Stein looked at the gauntlet and saw genuine worry on the weapon's face. He let out a little sigh and stared at the snake witch.

"Alright, but if we do, don't complain if you get a little sore." An aura began to surround both of them as they focused to sync their wavelengths and resonate.

"Let's go! Soul Resonance!" The two of them said as Crystal and Archibald's cry saying the same thing filled the air.

*Crystal POV, 1st*

The attack finally broke as the doll stared (not sure if that's right or not since it doesn't have any visible eyes) at me. One of its arms changed into a spear like shape and it tried to stab me when a blade came out of nowhere and knocked it away. I looked closely and saw Archibald's reflection in it. "Finally, how about we get this done partner?" I asked as I stood back up and him out of the ground and the 5 other blades sprouted out of the guard.

"Well, if you can make it quick," Archibald stated as he smirked at me while his reflection disappeared. I gathered all my energy and synced my wavelength with his. An aura began to surround us as we began to resonate.

"Let's go," we both stated simultaneously. "Soul Resonance!" I could hear Stein and Kitsune shouting the same thing. The battle had just begun.

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X

**AN: Alright, I know slightly suspenseful with each fight not ending, but I did this on purpose. I wanted to give you guys the well deserved suspense and cliffhanging I'm known for. If anything was OOC to you please let me know. Everyone can improve something about them, right?**

**Eamonn: But in your case it's impossible to.**

**Me: Shut up or I'll kill you.**

**Eamonn: Oh, now I'm scared. The person who-**

**Me: That's a secret. Say it and it'll be hiatus of this story until I finish all my other stories, including side stories.**

**Eamonn: … Is it worth it? Hm, let me think about this.**

**Lilith: Sometimes I wonder why I wanted to partner with him.**

**Me: I wonder why I did that at all as well. But alas, guess I'll never know. Anyway, I've posted this at about 3:30 a.m. where I'm at because, well, I'm not really trusting technology at this moment and I was up and typed all of this, so I thought, why not. This story has a wider range of audience members so if I have to force myself to I will write a chapter tonight. I'll try to have something up soon. So until next time, here's Eamonn with the designated lines.**

**Eamonn: I decided it's not worth it. So anyway, y**** ou know the drill of reading and reviewing so please do so. We will see you later. So until then, ciaossu.**


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: Hello there my Purple Bandidos and- *tons of static fills the air before clearing up again* Sorry about that, the wifi at my house is getting messed up so at the moment there might be some interference from other stations, such as some YouTubers. Not entirely sure who that was, but I'll ask one of my friends later.**

**Eamonn: That was PurpleRodri, an LPer.**

**Me: How do you know that?**

**Eamonn: I'm subscribed to him on YouTube.**

**Lilith: Really? I took you more for a gamer rather than a YouTuber.**

**Eamonn: Well I am working on an LP right now but-**

**Me: Hey, no advertising any YouTube channels, though non-existent in the real world it is.**

**Eamonn: Well sorry, but isn't YouTube why you haven't updated?**

**Me: … If I said no I'd be lying. But it's not important in the slightest what I was doing, but what is important is-**

**Random Feed: For just 10.99 you can-**

**Me: - and I plan to have this chapter be over by 4:00 a.m.**

**Eamonn: Yeah, I think you got cut off again.**

**Me: Crap, well all I said is welcome back, sorry for not updating this much, this chapter is going to introduce an OC I got awhile back but there wasn't a good place to introduce them until now, and I'm ending off the fights from last chapter quickly to start off with, and you probably won't like what happens, I know for a fact Hikari-Angel143 won't be happy. But without further adu-**

**Random Feed: And now here's your local weather-**

**Me: - I'm going to pause on purpose then start.**

Chapter 10

*Third POV*

Stein and Kitsune were about to finish their Resonance when Medusa became stiff and looked around with her eyes. _"Let their attack hit you,"_ she heard a voice in her head say. Apparently her boss was nearby and wanted to her to intentionally get hit. _"If this works it'll be one step closer to your goal, and I'll know the limits of our enemy."_ Medusa scoffed at that. She thought she knew their limit as well, but they had surpassed it easily.

Stein and Kitsune had finally finished resonating, revealing the gauntlet changed into a black, full arm casing, covering Steins entire right arm, appearing to be mechanical, and the eye, no longer yellow but was green instead, was now on his shoulder. Yellow lines coursed from the center of Stein's palm to the eye, showing that it was sending their Soul Wavelengths to each other constantly. The elbow and was larger than the rest of it. Stein just pointed his palm at Medusa as the hand changed to what appeared to be a laser rifle. "Lightning Reign." Electricity charged up at the barrel and shot out a very wide particle beam that engulfed Medusa's entire being.

Her scream could be heard, but her body wasn't sustaining any physical damage. She was the only one who could tell though, seeing as she was hidden by the beam that had engulfed her. _"Very good my pawn, that is all I need,"_ the voice from before said, her body starting to shatter.

Medusa closed her eyes as the last trace of her disappeared. _"You'd better put this body back together soon you egotistical bastard."_ And with that, her entire body was gone.

Stein stopped his attack, breathing heavily, as Kitsune changed back to her human form, also panting. "So, you think we got her?" Kitsune asked as they looked over to where Medusa had just been standing moments before, only ashes remaining.

Stein tried to catch his breath as he pulled out a cigarette and lit it. "No, she's slippery and wouldn't let something like that kill her." He took in a long breath and blew out. "She got away, but I don't think she got away on her own." Kitsune looked at him confused.

"You mean an accomplice?" Stein shook his head.

"No, more like a boss. Whoever that is, they must be very powerful or have a lot of influence." Kitsune sat down on the ground and scratched her head.

"And I was hoping for some down time after this whole thing blew over." Stein followed suit and sat down as well.

"Well, we'll just have to wait and see in the end, now won't we?" He asked as Kitsune just laughed and nodded. The two then stayed where they were, waiting for their strength to return to them.

*First POV, Crystal*

Archibald's 6 blades all merged together to form one single blade, blood dripping down the blade. It seems that Stein got an injury. I wasn't much better, having forced myself past my physical limit and straining a few muscles trying to cut this doll. I spun the blade around a bit and caught it in my left hand, pointing it at the doll. "Bloody Bonds," I said, stating the name of the Resonance.

The doll didn't even seem to react to the change, but it charged nonetheless, both of its arms spear like and tried to thrust them at me. I just moved slightly and let one of them cut my arm a bit to strengthen my next swing. It turned on its heel and slammed its arm into me, throwing me to the ground. Had I not been wanting that I probably could have stopped that.

I stood up and let it charge once again. I just swung the blade once, cutting the entire thing in half, not getting hit while I did so. And I had even done it one handed. I was slightly impressed with myself because of that. In all my time of working with Archibald this was the first I had successfully done it.

I was snapped out of my thoughts when I heard a 'splat' as opposed to a 'thump.' I turned around to see why it had made that sound, to see that it had melted down. It still resembled its original shape, but only barely. It was mostly a black liquid that had started to evaporate. "Archibald, you ever seen this before?" He changed back to his human form and walked up to examine the liquid.

"No, this hasn't happened in my experiences as a teacher. This has to be an experiment that a few witches have conjured up," he said as he stood back up. "But this is the least important thing at the moment. We should probably go help the students out." I turned over to the students who had showed up for the brawl, seeing that they were each holding up alright.

"No, we'll let them handle this." Archibald looked at me surprised. "Look at them, they're holding their own. If we interfere they won't get much real world experience." I looked out over them, remembering the days when I helped from the sidelines here at DWMA. "I mean, would we be where we are today without experiences like this?" He just sighed.

"I guess not, but we never got to the front lines for this, only holding back the minions." I just shrugged.

"Hey, experience is experience. It counts wherever or however you get it, no matter what it is," he looked at me and shrugged. I turned around to see if Stein and Kitsune were done, when I saw that the other 3 dolls were standing there, getting ready to avenge their fallen comrade, I guess. Though, I was feeling light headed now. I knew that I hadn't been fighting that long or hard, so it was kind of confusing. I guess either I worked harder than I thought or something was up with these dolls. "And it looks like we'll be getting more. Archibald we-" I couldn't even finish as a wave of blue flames separated the dolls from us.

"I swear, I come back to report and what do I find? We're being attacked by people we defeated already and these crazy dolls that send out a Madness Wavelength," a voice said from on top of one of the spikes that jutted out from the skulls on the school. I saw a dot on top of the one that we had just recently fixed, no thanks to Black*Star (seriously, he's no longer a student yet he still goes up there, bragging about his strength and picking fights with some of the staff as they come in). He jumped down and landed in front of me, letting me get a better look at him. He had messy black hair, pale skin, and icy blue eyes. He wore brown shorts, black converse, and a long sleeved, icy blue button down shirt with the top button open and a vertical collar, revealing an open collared white shirt underneath it. In each of his hands was a jutte. "They must be made out of black blood." He turned to his right and looked directly at Ayako, who was rushing up to Giriko with Luka.

"Um, excuse me, just who are you?" I asked as he just ignored me and yelled out over Ayako, ruining both her sneak attack and my good mood.

"Hey Ayako!" She looked over to him and smiled when she saw who it was, though I was still wondering who it was. "I think you might need some help over there." Both of the juttes glowed and combined, forming KIT, who had leapt into the air and landed on Gopher.

Though we could hear Gopher's distress, I ignored him as Luka ran over towards us and Ayako ran over to where the sounds of Gopher freaking out could be heard. "I thought you'd show up sooner or later," Luka said as she stopped by the mystery man.

"Yeah well, better late than never," he said as he looked at the three dolls that had finally recovered from their shock. "Now, let's show them just what we can do." He held out one hand and Luka changed into her weapon form. She changed into a scythe with a maroon blade that had 3 holes near the base of the blade and several holes going along the blade, one nearly as large as the blade and the rest getting smaller until they reached the end of the blade, at both ends located in such a way that if it were rotated in a full circle, the target would be cut with both blades. The staff part was pure black but where the mystery person grabbed wars pure white. At the ends where the blades met the blades where onyx skulls with a spike sticking out, such that it appeared to be continuing from the scythe blade. He spun it around a bit one handed and then grabbed it with both hands.

He looked over his shoulder at me. "As to who I am miss," he spun the scythe both of his hands as he rushed forward and slashed one of them completely in half. "The name if Keigo Kurogane. Don't forget it." The one he cut in half fell on the ground in a puddle of the same liquid the one I had defeated .

The other two looked down at their comrade and looked up at Keigo, who was beginning to pant. I couldn't make out what he was saying, but I could make out from his lips that he said, "can't hold my sanity much longer around this Madness." I looked at him confused.

"Hey, Luka, let's finish these guys off quickly. I'm not in the best shape so I can't keep this up for long." He looked at the weapon as her face reflected on one of the blades. She mouthed "Alright, let's get things done; not really awake enough to deal with these guys anyway," but I couldn't hear her say it*.

"Let's go! Soul Resonance!" I heard both of them yell simultaneously as Luka's blades grew larger and longer, gaining an almost crystal like sheen to them, and a black aura surrounded the entire scythe. "Shadow Scythe: Witch Hunter." Keigo swung it around a bit and held it out in front of him. He began spinning it one handed, causing very fast winds to be created from the rotations.

The two dolls didn't seem bothered by the winds as they pressed forward, attempting to harm Keigo, but he had none of it. He simply kept spinning as the wind started to become visible. He kept the spinning up as he moved it and slashed straight through both of the dolls with no difficulty. They just melted into pools. He seemed to relax a bit as Luka just changed back to her human form, spinning in circles slightly.

She stumbled over her own feet and fell onto her butt. "Next time, don't spin me so much," she asked as he helped her up.

"Sorry, just getting the feel back," he said as he rotated his wrists and then his shoulders. He then looked over to the others. "Their fights are going to be even harder though." He turned back to me and sat down next to me. "Though for now I think I'll let these guys determine the results themselves." He stretched and lay back on the ground. "If we interfere, it'll hurt their pride and they'll always be expecting help from then on, not learning to stand alone." He then closed his eyes and drifted to sleep.

I just looked out over the students. My Soul Perception wasn't the best, but I could tell that they were going to have trouble with their fights from here on out. Even though we had won ours, it was up to them to finish theirs.

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X

**AN: And with that-**

**Random Feed: You can have this can opener-**

**Me: I'll get cut off again and then tell you I expected that and that the chapter is now done. Give me a sec will you? *leaves room***

**Eamonn: Where's the POS going?**

**Lilith: Porbably just going to talk to the wifi signals.**

**Eamonn: … You do know they can't be talked to right?**

**Lilith: Oh yeah, but remember where we are.**

**Eamonn: True, he would do that. But until he gets back, how about a reference?**

* - OK, not much of a reference. It's just that I believe that unless a Meister and Weapon are currently Resonating, others can't hear the weapons voice. Almost like a voice in your head, only this one is real. If this doesn't make sense to you I'll try to explain it better.

**Me: OK, the signals have stopped for now so we can end this AN easily.**

**Eamonn: Then what about upload?**

**Lilith: And reviews or PMs?**

**Me: … I'll take care of that off-AN. But anyway, yeah, hope you guys liked. Oh, and I didn't know what to put for Keigo's lower half since his creator, GureiFox, gave me a pic of only his upper half so I kind of BSed the lower half. I hope that it works though. Again, hope you guys liked and I will try to get another chapter up soon. Eamonn if you please.**

**Eamonn: You know the drill of reading and reviewing so please do so. We will see you later. So until then, ciaossu.**


	11. Update

**AN: Hey everyone, Edward the Pure here. Just thought I'd give you guys an update on some stuff. It's nothing to serious, just a bit of apologizing and to talk about a few things. First off on the business here is that I would like to apologize for my lack of being on here, to my readers and those I follow who also follow me. It's just college, and I'm sure most of you guys can accept that excuse, but whenever I give it I feel so bad about it. I can't explain why it is, but, well, it's complicated. I'll try to get a review to you guys, you know who you are, as soon as I can. Secondly, my dad is still doing alright but I'm not sure if something will happen again or not. If anything does happen I promise to let you guys know. You guys need to know if I'm going to be away for awhile because, you guys are the reason I keep writing. If you guys didn't like my writings, I might just end my account permanently. And finally on this update like thing, I'm afraid you guys still have to wait for chapters. I am having horrible writers block and the only things I can think of are for the near end of my stories. I do have key events planned out, but those are farther in the future. I'll try to get you guys something soon, I promise. And if my writings have upset you in any way or, if I'm right about this, I seem somehow different in my writing style, please let me know. I sound like someone desperate for a review here. I apologize for that. I'd say somethings, but I'd probably just dig my own hole. So I'm going to leave you guys off with that. I hope to actually get something for you guys soon. I hope that the time from now until then treats all of you well and I'll see you next time. Until then, ciaossu.**


End file.
